Jaded Love
by mjaacw
Summary: Kaname and Zero find out that there might be something else besides hate in between them. They discover that they need each others blood and along the way they fall in love. Warning: Kaname x Zero for most of it. Zero x Kaname for some. Smuttity smut smut
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a Zero x Kaname YAOI paring.

I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters, this is just a fan made story. ~Enjoy and please feel free to comment and tell me it it's any good ;)

Kaname's POV-

Zero Kiryu… I hate him. I hate him so much that I could kill him. WITH EASE. But I can't… because Yuki would be upset. He thinks he can take Yuki away from me… and now, he's picking a fight with me. AGAIN. "You don't know what you getting into Kiryu." I hissed. He had just shot his bloody rose at me and missed, after that I took his gun and threw it into the bushes. He shot me a death glare before lunging at me with a tightened fist. "Kaname!..." He yelled. I caught his punch with my hand and flung him into a tree with my pureblood strength. I saw his head hit the hard surface of the tree and he made a slight "Uhhhgg.." before he went limp. I stared for a few seconds at the non-moving vampire. He was knocked out cold. –humpf-… Serves him right I thought. I was about to leave him there and just walk away but I noticed that his hand was bleeding pretty bad from where I had grabbed to throw him… I almost felt kind of… bad. I scoffed at my thought but pushed my hate for this lower vampire aside and went over to him. He was curled up on the ground, silent and motionless… I bent down and turned him on his back. He looked much better when he was sleeping or knocked out, because he was quiet. Much more peaceful than his regular death glares and death threats to stay away from Yuki… I chuckled and then focused back on his fiercely bleeding hand. Hmmm, this isn't that bad of an injury I thought. I raised his hand up to my cold lips and licked his wound… I stopped. His blood tasted very… strange. I continued licking and strangely enjoying Kiryu's sweet blood. Eventually the wound closed up due to my pureblood healing abilities. I didn't want to stop though…. I wanted more. More. "More..." I mumbled and slid his jacket out of the way on his wrist. I licked his pale. Doll like skin and savored it's taste… I could feel myself losing control and my eyes glow blood red. I couldn't hold back anymore, I bit down fiercely, sinking my fangs deeply into his flesh. His blood tasted… so good. I couldn't stop. I couldn't even think about stopping. I just wanted more. I continued to drink Kiryu's blood without hesitation. As I did, Kiryu began to stir beneath me.

Zero's POV-

I hate Kaname Kuran… He pushed me too far today. He insulted me and my family's name by saying that they were not good enough or qualified to be vampire hunters. I just lost it. But I guess I was asking for it because before that, I had said that purebloods were the most disgusting creatures on Earth. That's not the point though! I have had enough with this damn pureblood! I started fighting him and pulled out my bloody rose. "You don't know what you're getting into Kiryu…" he mumbled. I went to fine it right at his head but I remembered that if I did, Yuki would be upset… I ended up missing him by inches and he used his speed to snach bloody rose away from me and throw it into the bushes. I'm not going to let him win, I thought. I curled up my fist and lunged at him. I came very close to hitting that precious face of his but he blocked my punch with his hand and flung me against a tree… I blacked out, but I was still conscious, because I could think and feel what was going on. I could feel that my hand hurt. A LOT, but so did my head… my hand hurt worse though. Wait... my hand… it's starting to feel better. The pain is going away. It actually felt… good now, I started to feel good. It almost feels like the kind of good when…. Wait! WHAT IS GOING ON! I started to open my eyes. When I did, I could start to see Kaname and he was holding my wrist… wait… he's… HE'S DRINKING MY BLOOD! I was shocked as he stared at me, his eyes glowing red. They almost seemed to draw me in and I almost forgot that this pureblood was still attached to my wrist. I snapped out of it and shot him a glare before I yanked my hand away from his grasp. "Wha-What the hell Kuran!" I snapped while sitting up. He got back up and stood, staring at me. He licked his hand, seeming to savor my blood that was left. I stared back at him as he licked each one of his fingers, my eyes kept following his tongue. I felt a sort of tingly feeling as I got lost in this strange situation. Then, he got a sudden look of surprise. "Kiryu… I…" he mumbled but I came out of my daze and didn't let him finish. I wouldn't let him finish. I didn't care what he had to say. I just wanted to leave. I stood up quickly and suddenly felt lightheaded and stumbled. I almost fell over but managed to stay on my feet. My wrist was burning from his fangs that sunk into my skin and… I still had this tingly feeling except it had moved down to my lower half… was… was, w-was I turned on! I couldn't believe it. I got turned on by Kaname, a pureblood vampire! I don't know how, I just was… because of him. I had to get away, away from this odd situation and embarrassment. "Just- just stay the hell away from me Kuran!" I shouted and then ran off with my dwindling strength and a slight blush burning on my face. Why did he do that?...

Kaname's POV-

Kiryu began to wake up from his short "nap" and he paused for a moment. I was still drinking his blood from his wrist, not caring about the now conscious lower vampire. He tore away his hand from my grasp and snapped "Wha-What the hell Kuran!" I stared at him and got up, licking every last drop of blood from my hand. Then I realized… I had just drank Zero's blood… ZERO OF ALL PEOPLE. I don't know why. I just felt compelled to. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and was in disbelief about the whole situation. "Kiryu… I…." I tried to say but he quickly stumbled up and shouted, "Just-just stay the hell away from me Kuran! As he ran off… What the hell just happened? I thought. Why did I drink his blood? Why couldn't I stop? Why did I enjoy his sweet blood so much? Those thoughts kept spinning around and around in my head as I traveled back to the dorms… "Welcome back Kaname-sama." Everyone said as I entered the door. They had all been waiting anxiously for my return, like they always did. "Where'd you go Kaname-san?" Kain asked. I didn't respond… I was still in shock about what had just happened… "Kaname?..." Shiki said. "Are you alright?..."….."Oh, yes… I'm fine. Just another quarrel with Zero. I'm going to my room…" I said quietly. Everyone obviously knew something was wrong, but they all simply nodded their heads and went to their rooms. I got to my room and quietly shut the door. I leaned against it with my hand to my face and took in a deep breath. I let it out slowly and went over my overlapping and confused thoughts. I could remember the taste of Zero's blood… The way it felt on my tongue and slid down my throat. I was craving Zero's blood… I needed it.

Zero's POV-

What just happened?... I thought. Why was Kaname drinking my blood? I had bandaged my wrist and taken a shower before collapsing on my bed. I laid there thinking about why Kaname, a pureblood vampire, would drink MY blood… and, about why I got turned on when he did… I put my pillow over my face and tried to clear my mind. I could remember the lustful look in his eyes when he licked my blood off his hand… how his tongue seemed to lick up every last drop or blood that was left on his slender fingers. I began to feel that strange tingly sensation again and suddenly, I felt a hand slide down my stomach. It slid lower and lower until it reached into my pants and started rubbing my throbbing member. I gave out a slight moan when I realized… the hand that was touching me… was MY hand! I quickly pulled my hand away and tried to regain my sanity, but I couldn't think straight! All I could think about was that damn pureblood Kaname! My eyes began to get heavy and I was starting to lose control of myself. My hand slid back into my pants and continued rubbing. I panted as I moved faster and faster. I was starting to reach my climax; I just needed one more push, "Nahhh… K-Kaname… Ahh…" I arched my back and flung my head back into my sheets as I released. I just laid there for a few minutes… and then it hit me. I had just did _that_ to the thought of Kaname….. My eyes widened as I lifted my hand to look at it… It was covered with my release and some of it got on my bed. I quickly got up, grabed a towel. And went to the bathroom to take another shower… I just stood there. Letting the warm water soak me and to try and wash away my filth… I felt disgusting… It made me sick to my stomach to even think about what just happened. I leaned against the wall of the shower and slid down holding my hand to my face. Why did this have to happen?...

- The next day.

Like usual, Yuki came pounding at my door to tell me to get up and do patrol with her. Today…. I was NOT in the mood… especially because of last night. "I'm not going today Yuki…." I mumbled. "Oh no. You say that every day! You're getting up!" she yelled. She flung open my door and dragged me out of bed. Once again… I wasn't in the mood for this stupidity so I gave in and told her to get out so I could change. She nodded her head and waited outside.

~This is it for now^^ Chapter 2 will be coming soon 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zero x Kaname

-Last chapter~ Zero had done something shameful to the thought of Kaname after he drank his blood and Yuki was waiting for him to get ready for the day after waking him up from a near sleepless night.

Zero's POV-

Yuki was waiting for me outside and I sighed as I got my jacket and pants on, then I went to go meet her. I wasn't thrilled about doing patrol… especially since I had a chance of running into _him._

We walked around and sure enough, there was nothing to report so we went to class… I fell asleep in almost all of them because I couldn't get much sleep last night, surprise surprise…

Yuki seemed to sense that there was something wrong, but she always thinks that… "Are you okay Zero? You seem out of it today…" she asked worryingly. "Yeah, I'm fine… Just tired." She nodded and seemed to leave the subject alone, for now anyway.

The bell rang to get out of class and for the day to be over, but Yuki and I still had to go "protect" the night class from the day class students. "Yuki, I'm not going…" I said with a sigh. "What! No, you're with me coming weather you like it or not! I don't care if you are tired, you still need to help!" I shot her a glare and she shot one right back, "Uhhgg… Fine." I rolled my eyes as we headed over to the night class dorms.

As we walked I could see the day class girls already making a fuss and "Kyaaaa'ing" like usual… Yuki ran over as the gates opened and I just stood there not really caring.

The night class walked through the small pathway Yuki had made through the fangirls and she was yelling, "Stay back, stay back!" Though not really making much progress, she got pushed over and landed on her butt. I laughed a little but decided to go and help her.

I walked over and cleared my throat… "ALL OF YOU BETTER GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE NIGHT CLASS AGAIN!..."

They all stared at me with wide eyes and then scurried away. I glared at the last few that were left and then helped Yuki up, "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah… but this would have never happened if you would have helped in the beginning!..." she protested. "I told you I didn't want to go today." I shot back.

Though… while we were arguing… I hadn't paid attention to the incoming presence I was trying to avoid… "Hello Kiryu." Kaname said from behind me. I froze and refused to turn around. "Hey…" I mumbled. I couldn't look at him, not after what I did last night… What I did wasn't the only thing worrying me though. He also drank my blood yesterday for no reason, at least not one I could think of.

"You should respect your superiors, Zero…" I knew he was glaring at me, I could feel it. "I don't respect filthy creatures…." I muttered. He obviously got angry by that comment and grabbed my arm to turn me around. "I think we should have a talk." He hissed. "Hey you guys, calm down…" Yuki said shyly. I tore away my arm and faced him, "Just leave me alone Kuran!" I could feel a slight blush run across my face before I ran away into the woods.

Kaname's- POV

The next day I felt very tired…. When it was time to go to class, I almost overslept and Ichijou had to wake me. We walked down to the gates and I could hear the day class making a fuss. I also heard Yuki yelling at them to get away as the gates opened.

They pushed past her and she landed on her butt. I chuckled as she fell, but then I heard Kiryu yell at the top of his lungs, "ALL OF YOU BETTER GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE NIGHT CLASS AGAIN!..." I was impressed.

He managed to scare away all of the day class students, even though that's not very far from what he usually says daily. He and Yuki were bickering when I walked over to them. "Hello Kiryu." I said. He didn't turn to face me, but he still said hello to me. Maybe he was upset about what I did yesterday, if he was I wouldn't be surprised, but I couldn't help but be irritated.

"You should respect your superiors…..Zero." He was silent for a second, but then continued. "I don't respect filthy creatures." He muttered. That was taking it too far. "Hey guys…Calm down." Yuki said. I didn't pay any attention to her though. I grabbed Zero's arm and turned him around roughly. "I think we need to talk." I said firmly, letting him know that I was serious. "J-Just leave me alone Kuran!" He shouted.

I stared at him and noticed something was different. A slight blush crept across Zero's face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Before I could say something though he ran off, not bothering to look back. "What happened between you two?" Yuki said. I was still staring when I asked, "Yuki. Would you please tell my teachers and the rest of the night class that I will be gone for a bit?" She looked confused, "Okay I guess…"

I then thanked her and ran after Kiryu. I had to see what was wrong with him. I knew it wasn't just because of me, it had to be something else… and why was he blushing? He ran into the woods and I had been looking for a while. I just couldn't seem to find him anywhere…

It was almost sunrise and I haven't managed to find him anywhere so I headed back to the dorms. As soon as I got there Yuki can running up to me, "Zero is in trouble!" she said in a panicked voice. "What? Take me to him." I said in an urgent tone.

She nodded and quickly led me to the Headmasters office…. But there was a peculiar smell in the air… it smelled like blood…. Zero's blood. I ran past Yuki and burst open the headmaster's door, Zero was leaned up against a wall holding his stomach.

"Damn-it…" he muttered. He had gotten shot in his abdomen and he was losing a lot of blood. "Kaname, I'm glad you're here…" said the Headmaster as he was holding his wrist. "What happened?" I managed to ask in a steady tone. "Zero was having problems controlling his blood lust and he attacked Yuki… I managed to stop him before any harm came to her, but I managed to get myself hurt instead… ehehe."

He held up his wrist and I could see shallow bite marks on it. I looked back at Zero and he was hunched over on the floor breathing heavily. "Headmaster… Let me take care of this situation, alright? It's not safe for you two to be here." I said with a firm voice.

"Are you sure Kaname? What if something happens?" he said worriedly as Yuki had the same expression. "Yes I'm sure. I'll contact you as soon as I think he's stable…" They both stared for a second but eventually left.

So now it was just Zero and I. "G-Get out Kaname…." Zero huffed. "No. You know that you need my blood to survive a little longer as a 'human' or else you'll fall to level E." I said while walking over to him.

"Shut up!... I don't need anything! Just… just leave me alone." He was struggling to keep a steady voice and he was losing more and more blood by the minute. "Zero…" I crouched down to his eye level and bit my finger, my blood slowly dripped into the floor.

His eyes widened as he tried to get a hold of himself, but my blood's scent was filling the air and he couldn't take it anymore. Zero jumped and tackled me to the floor and straddled me, which I thought was strange because, from my point of view…. He looked kind of sexy.

I quickly abandoned my irrational thought and noticed Zero was licking the blood off of my finger. I felt a slight blush run across my face because, it felt pretty good. He moved up to my neck and paused, licking it before biting down roughly.

I flinched a little as he began drinking… I was feeling strange… I was like Zero's fangs had poison on them but, it wasn't poison… it was affecting me another way… I looked at his urgent face, his well-toned body, his silky smooth hair, his delicate skin…. As I was looking at his features I was starting to lose it and began to get carried away and lost in this strange feeling….

Zero's POV-

OKAY. First, I start to lose control of my blood lust while I was running away from Kaname in the woods. Then, I go to the Headmaster for help, attack Yuki, not end up hurting her but biting the Headmaster, and he shot me.

NOW… I'm stuck in a room with Kaname… ALONE. I think this is the worst day ever. "G-Get out Kaname…." I wheezed. "No. You know that you need my blood to survive a little longer as a 'human' or else you'll fall to level E." he argued…

"Shut up! I don't need anything! Just… just leave me alone." I snapped as I bent over more due to the pain. The shot wound in my abdomen was killing me and I was losing blood fast…

"Zero…" he said as he walked closer. No… don't get any closer to me… go away… I thought desperately. Kaname bent down and bit his finger, his blood oozed out and dripped onto the floor. I could feel my eyes flash red and my breath quaver…. I couldn't hold back any longer.

I took his slender finger and licked it, getting all the blood I could from it. Kaname stared as I continued to lick, but I couldn't get enough.

Pushing Kaname down and straddling him, I licked his neck before I sank my teeth into his smooth skin… I felt him flinch but couldn't stop myself. I was lost in the thirst of blood and I had no way of stopping…

I paused and licked his neck again and he gave out a slight groan, it sounded kind of strange to me because…it seemed to turn me on. "Zero… stop. It's enough…" I bit back down and ignored his plea. "Stop… Z-Zero…" he stuttered. Then he suddenly flipped me over and pinned me so I couldn't move. "Wh-What the… Let go Kaname!..." I said in surprise.

He stared at me and mumbled something like "I can't take it any more…" I stopped as he stared for a moment, then he bent down and put his face right in front of mine before kissing me. "Mmmhh…" I tried to talk but he wouldn't stop and used the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Zero x Kaname

_-Last time~ Kaname wanted to help Zero but he ended up getting carried away. What will the kiss lead to?_

Zero's POV-

Kaname was kissing me… I didn't know what to do, it was so sudden! What the hell is going on?

"Mmmhhf… K-Kaname!" I said while managing to break away… I felt a huge blush run across my face and I tried to get away. "L-Let me go!..." I had to get away; I couldn't let him see me like this any longer… He brushed off my upset protests but then, he looked down and his eyes widened.

"Zero… You're hard…" I froze. No way… not again, not now! I looked down and regrettably, he was right, I was hard.

"Kaname, g-get off me now!" I said desperately. He still wasn't heeding my pleas and instead, he looked surprised.

"You got hard over a little kiss?" he said with a smirk. I looked away, trying to hide my embarrassment… This was awful. I just wanted to curl up and die.

Then he used one hand to unbutton my shirt and the other to hold me down. Continuing to unbutton, he got lower and lower until he reached the button on my pants. "Zero…." He whispered in my ear, it sent shivers down my spine… next he licked my neck and traveled down my chest, leaving kisses along the way.

"Ahhh… Kaname… S-Stop…" I pleaded, but he ignored me and continued. He slid his hand down and ventured into my pants while he licked and nibbled on my chest. I began to pant heavily and I was starting to get swept away, the very thing I didn't want to happen…

He began to stroke and rub me as I shivered beneath him. "St-op… Kaname-nuhhh… p-please…" I couldn't think. I was overwhelmed with pleasure and I let out a moan while he continued.

Still squirming and fidgeting to get away, I was starting to reach my climax. "Kaname… I-I'm going to…" I stuttered. He smirked and rubbed faster, "Your so cute, Zero..." he whispered.

"Ahhh… K-kaname-nuuhh" I arched my back instinctively and released into his hand. He paused for a moment before he slid his hand out of my pants and raised it to his lips, "You taste good…" he said as he licked it.

I blushed and finally managed to grasp what had just happened… Kaname jerked me off. No… impossible… there's no way he would do this, no way he would like me… but he started it. I let him do it, and I don't think this is just some cruel prank… I was getting confused.

I managed to push him away and stand up. "I… I never want to see your face again! Stay the hell away from me!..." I shouted.

I could feel a warm stream of tears go down my face before I hid them with my sleeve and ran out the door.

As I ran, I came across Yuki and the Headmaster. "Zero? What happened? Where's Kaname?" Yuki asked worriedly. I didn't stop or say anything though… I just kept going, headed towards my dorm room.

As soon as I got there I slammed my door shut and locked it. I collapsed to the floor… out of breath and very confused… I gritted my teeth and curled up with my head in my hands, still feeling the tears burn on my cheeks.

Why did Kaname do that?... Why did he let me drink his blood?... Why… why do I want him so bad?... These questions kept spinning around in my head. The places where he touched my still ached… The words he said were still burned into my memory. My eyes grew heavy and I drifted to sleep on the cold floor of my room.

Next day-

It was morning now, and I was still sleeping on my floor. My eyes fluttered open and I was woken up by frantic knocking on my door… "Zero?... We know you're in there… Zero!" it sounded like Yuki, but _we?_

I turned over as if I were pulling a blanket over my head and ignored her. "Kaname… Are you sure he's in there?" My eyes snapped open and I darted up quickly. "Yes, I am sure of it."

It was Kaname… I froze for a moment before I got up quietly and looked for a way out besides the door. The only option I could see was the window… I went over to it and pulled it open to look out. It was a long way down. Three stories down to be exact, but I saw a tree that had grown about half of the way up next to the building… if I caught that, then I could manage to get away somewhat safely.

"Zero… I'm going to come in on the count of three." Kaname warned. I didn't want to be around him let alone see him… "One." Shit… what should I do?... "Two." Uggghh… I have to do it, I can't be around him at a time like this. "Three." I took a deep breath and jumped out, beginning my three story fall.

I heard the door burst open right before I landed in the tree. I had managed to grab one of the branches and stop myself from plummeting any further. I let out a sigh of relief and I dropped to the ground. Hearing them search for me in my room, I started to casually walk away.

Then I heard a sudden, "No Kaname, don't!" I looked up quickly and saw Kuran jump. My eyes widened as he fell half way and caught the tree, exactly how I did. He wasn't going to give up. I broke into a sprint and started running towards the woods, hoping I could lose him there. I didn't get very far though before I heard Kaname's foot steps behind me… I started running faster but he tackled me and pinned my arms above my head.

"God damn-it!... Let go Kuran!" I said while trying to catch my breath. He shook his head, "Zero…. What did you do to me?..." he mumbled. "What? I stopped and stared up at him.

"I can't stop thinking about you…. I want to be with you…" I was astonished… this is impossible… "No! You're lying! How could I possibly believe you!..." I shouted as a slight blush crept across my face.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, if I hurt you or your feelings… but I can't control myself when I'm around you." Then he paused and leaned in close to my face, "…I want to make you mine…" he whispered.

Kaname's POV-

I couldn't believe it… What have I done? Zero had just run out the door with tears streaming down his face, because of me… I felt terrible… I just couldn't control myself though! He was acting so cute and he… he got turned on, and so did I. Still, that wasn't an excuse to do that! I need to apologize.

Finally I decided to move and get up. I headed in the same direction that Zero went in. Following his scent, I started to pick up his trail when the Headmaster and Yuki stopped me.

"Kaname! What happened? Why is Zero upset?" Yuki asked frantically. Zero must have run past them. "I think he'll be fine… I just think he's upset because I had him take some of my blood." I tried to say calmly.

"What? Why did you do that? Of course he's going to be angry!" Yuki protested. I sighed and in my mind I was thinking of something else as well. I know it was wrong to do and right now I wanted desperately to take it back…

"If I didn't help him by giving him my blood then he probably would have fallen to level E within the week." I shot back at her. She and the Headmaster were silent.

"Anyway… I think we should just leave him alone until morning, let him cool off. Alright?" He said nervously. Yuki and I both nodded our heads and agreed to meet in the morning to check on Zero.

As soon as I got back, everyone smelled my blood in the air and they all looked like they wanted to kill Zero. "Kaname-sama… Why did you let him drink your blood?..." Aidol hissed.

I shot them all glares, "I did what I had to do. So if any of you have a problem…" I paused and walked over to Aidol, "….You can take it up with me." He swallowed hard and bowed, "F-Forgive me Kaname-sama."

I sneered at him and went up to my room; I was pissed off now and worried about Zero. I got up to my room and slammed the door. I wanted to make sure everyone knew I was angry and not to bother me… I walked past my desk and collapsed face first on my bed.

"This sucks…" I mumbled. I turned over and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. Zero's face kept filling my thoughts… His fine hair… smooth skin… sweet smell… sexy body… I stopped for a moment and covered my head with my pillow.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" I sighed and decided to try and get some sleep so I crawled underneath my covers, not bothering to change clothes. Within moments I was fast asleep, but then I was woken up by a constant knocking at my door…

"Go away…" I said and turned over. The knocking persisted and then the door suddenly opened. "Kaname…" Zero said as he walked into my room and shut the door. "Zero!" I said in a surprised voice, "What are you doing here?"

I looked him up and down and realized something odd… we wasn't wearing a shirt, only pants. "What happened to your shirt?" I snapped up as he began to walk over. "Kaname~… I need to tell you something~…" he said in a seductive voice. It was having the intended effect because I thought it was sexy, but I pushed that thought aside and focused on the half-naked vampire in front of me. He came up to my bed and flung the covers off, and then he got on top of me and slid his hand down my chest.

T-This isn't happening… This has to be a dream. Or maybe this is a trick and this isn't even Zero…. He grinded his hips up against mine and unbuttoned my shirt, then he whispered in my ear, "I want you… Kaname…"

My eyes widened and I was at a loss of words… This can't be happening! I'm being grinded on, stripped, and confessed to by Zero. NO WAY. This isn't real! It's all just my imagination! I tried to convince myself these things but it wasn't working.

He continued to move his hips and started rubbing my chest… I panted a little as he got lower, licking and sucking around my abdomen. I was getting carried away…. I had to control myself though!

I quickly sat up and pushed him off. "Zero, I…." he got up and un-did the button on his pants, letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers. My mouth fell open and I stared… He was hard, and it was a nice view… He came back over and pinned me down, undoing my pants to reveal my throbbing erection.

"Z-Zero? Oi, w-wait… Zero-ahh" He stopped my sentence by rubbing me and I let out a muffled moan. "Kaname…. Please…" he stopped for a moment and I looked at him, confused.

He repositioned himself above me and whispered, "Please… make love to me… Kaname…" It sent shivers down my spine and he began to sink down, pushing my member inside of him. I let out a moan again and he shivered, trying not to cry out, "K-Kan...ame…. I-I… Lo…"

My eyes snapped open. I looked around my room and there was absolutely no sign of Zero… It was a dream… I knew it. I blushed furiously and looked down to see that, not to much surprise, I was hard.

I had a dream about Zero… I was going to have sex with him… Wait, I WAS having sex with him… He wanted me to make love to him… and he was about to say… I paused and my thoughts became a jumble. I sat up and leaned my back against the wall and continued where my dream had left me.

I couldn't stop; I was feeling so much pleasure that I didn't want to stop. Zero filled my thoughts again and I rubbed harder, covering my mouth to try and prevent ant sounds from escaping. "Nuhh… Z-Zero…" I moaned as I released, arching my back. I panted heavily and laid there for a moment. My thoughts slowly returned to me and I realized what I had done…

Do I really want him that bad?

_-This is it for chapter three^^ hope you liked it and stay updated for chapter four, you won't want to miss it ;P_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~ _Zero ran away again and Kaname had a sexy dream about him. ;) Will they finally get together? Or will they get torn apart?_

Kaname POV-

Do I really want him that bad?... That thought irritated and confused me that I would even consider Kiryu to be my mate. Then I remembered something that Ichijou had told me when he was trying to give me a lecture. He was going on about how I need to find a suitable mate so I can pass down my blood line…

Well first off, that wouldn't really work with Zero… but he also mentioned something else. "Purebloods aren't the same as other vampires. When they have chosen a mate, whether they know about it or not, their body will act for them and influence the Pureblood on getting his or her mate. Once this happens, then the Pureblood will most likely bite or drink blood from his or her desired mate and then he or she will, most likely, become infatuated with the Pureblood."

Damn he sure talks a lot… So in other words…. My mind had chosen Zero, and my body is "influencing" my decisions on how to deal with wanting him? Are you serious? Like that could ever happen… well… "Uggghhh… God damn-it Ichijou…" I gave out a sigh and got up to go to the bathroom.

While I was washing my hands I looked at myself in the mirror… I still had a slight blush on my face and I had rings around my eyes. "I need to get some sleep" I mumbled. Tired and trying to forget what just happened, I crawled back into bed and attempted to sleep.

After a while I managed to sleep for about 3 more hours before I sensed Yuki's presence and got up. I quickly put on my uniform and went down with Yuki to check on Zero. We arrived at the dorms and started to roam the halls for Zero's room. What should I say to him? I pondered. What if he won't forgive me?... What if he thinks about me the way I think of him?... "Kaname. We're here."

My thoughts were interrupted by Yuki tugging at my sleeve. "Oh, yes… Sorry. He's in here" I said. "Zero?... We know you're in there… Zero!" she said worriedly. "Kaname-sama… Are you sure he's in there?" I heard a soft noise from inside his room and on top of that, I could smell him. "Yes, I am sure of it." I knew he couldn't hide from me, but the thing I hate most is when he ignores me… "Zero… I'm going to come in on the count of three." I said firmly. "One… Two… Three." I burst open the door and went in quickly. He wasn't here anymore… Where did he go?

Yuki ran in and started searching the closet and bathroom, then I glanced at the window. He couldn't have…. could he? I went over to the ledge and peered down. Sure enough, he had jumped and landed in the tree, seeming to drop safely to the ground. I'm not letting him get away. This may be one of the only chances I'll get to speak with him before it's too late! I braced my foot on the window sill and got ready to follow him. Yuki came back out and saw that I was about to jump. "No Kaname, don't!" she screamed, but it was too late, I was plummeting down towards the ground.

I focused on the part of the tree that Zero grabbed onto and managed to catch it. After I landed on the ground Zero took off running. No! He can't get away from me this time! I thought as I took off after him. I was starting to catch up with him and he tried to run faster, noticing that I wouldn't give up so easily. He was too slow though and I tackled him and pinned his arms above his head.

"God damn-it!... Let go Kuran!" he protested while trying to catch his breath. I stared down at him. Why do I want this person so bad? I can't control myself around him…. I can't do anything right… "Zero…. What did you do to me?..." I mumbled. "What?" He stopped and stared at me. What am I saying? I have to stop myself before I….

"I can't stop thinking about you…. I want to be with you…" I said and his eyes widened as a blush ran across his face. "No! You're lying! How could I possibly believe you!..." He shouted as his blush got even bigger. I felt a little hurt by that comment but for some reason I kept going on.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, if I hurt you or your feelings… but I just can't control myself when I'm around you." I paused and leaned in close to his face, "…I want to make you mine…" I whispered. I small gasp came from his lips and he was at a loss for words. "Kaname…. I…" just then, I sensed Yuki's presence and I got up quickly, releasing my grip from his arms. "Are you two alright? Do you know how worried I was!" she said with her voice cracking. I put back on my usual comforting face and reassured her.

"Yes, were both fine. No need to worry Yuki." She looked down and sighed softly, "Just don't do that again… please?" I forced a smile and nodded in agreement while Zero just stood there staring at me. "We will be more wary from now on okay? Why don't you go back to the Headmaster and let him know that Zero is doing fine, alright?" She seemed to be happy now and agreed. She walked away and it was back to Zero and I, standing in silence.

"Zero… you don't have to give me an answer. I just wanted to let you know how I felt and that I was sorry…" He got a pained look on his face as I turned to walk away. "Wait!..." I was surprised and looked back. "Meet me in the back of the night class dorms at midnight…." He muttered. "But… You really don't have to-" I was cut off as he glared at me. "Just do it!..." he said and then he walked away.

I stared at him in confusion. Why couldn't we talk here? Why at midnight? Wait… why does he even WANT to talk?... I decided to head back to my room since it was only 11:50am, and I was still very tired. When I came back, no one asked me anything and allowed me to go to my room and sleep. It was a smart move for them considering how pissed off I've been recently and that I'm not a morning/afternoon person.

I sank back into my bed and informed Ichijou to wake me at 11:30pm. I actually managed to fall asleep very quickly and there were no dreams, just sleep. I was kind of happy about that because I didn't want to have another one of _those_ dreams. It was getting to be around 11:30 and Ichijou knocked on my door.

"Kaname-sama?... Are you up?" He chimed. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the clock, "Yes… thank you very much Ichijou…" I said sleepily. "My pleasure Kaname-sama." He replied and I heard him walk away. I was surprised that he didn't ask me why I wanted to be woken up and this hour, but he probably found out one way or another. I got changed into my black button-up shirt and tan pants. Then I went outside to go wait out back for Zero. When I arrived though, he was already there, earlier than scheduled.

"Hello Kaname." He said quietly. "Good evening Zero. What do you want to talk about?" He looked down, "I…. feel the same…." he muttered. I was somewhat confused by his comment, "What?" I asked. He looked up at me with a blush running across his face. "I-I feel the same way about you…" He struggled. I was astonished by his comment. This is a dream again. It has to be… right?

"Really?..." I asked finally. I couldn't believe this, Zero was confessing to me…. "D-Don't make me say it again!..." He said while looking down. Was this really happening? He really feels the same? "Zero….." I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Prove it to me…." I whispered in his ear.

He jolted up a little, "Kaname…. I…" he pulled away and then came close again. "F-Fine…." He whispered and kissed me. I was frozen… I wasn't expecting him to DO or SAY any of this… but I closed my eyes and kissed him back, biting his lower lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly and I slipped my tongue in, exploring his mouth. "Mmmhhh…" was all he could really say before he was swept away and I pressed him closely against me.

After we were done with our little 'make out session' he seemed to regain his senses and he quickly headed back to his dorm. It was nice while it lasted I suppose… but does this mean that were going out? I thought as I headed back inside.

Zero's POV-

This was so embarrassing…. I can't believe that I did that…. I walked into my room and closed my door. After Yuki left to go to tell the headmaster about what happened, I told Kaname to meet me at the night class dorms at midnight… I-I told him how I felt… and kissed him…

I walked over to my bed and curled up underneath the covers, burying my face into my pillow. I could feel a bright blush on my face and I turned onto my side… "D-Does this mean… were dating?..." I blushed even more at that thought but then realized something…. It's Kaname's birthday next week…. I sat up and began to think. 'If it's Kaname's birthday next week… I have to get him something don't I?' I thought.

The next day~

I woke up to the sound of Yuki beating on my door again and yelling at me to wake up… I barely got any sleep yesterday because of Kaname… "Zero! Get up and help me with the night class!" Wait… the night class? Don't we do patrol and school first? I sat up and looked at the clock and it was already 6:00pm.

"What the-…." I slept the whole day? Oh… Yuki must have let me sleep because of what went on yesterday... "Alright alright…. I'm coming…" I sighed and she headed down to the night class dorms. I got up and put some new clothes on because I slept in my old ones and followed Yuki.

I didn't really want to see him today… I kept walking and we got up to the gates as they started to open and the fangirls went crazy. I wasn't paying attention though… I was too busy thinking. I know we worked things out and we might be dating now… but I'm just really embarrassed about what happened and… I don't know what to get him for his birthday, OR how old he is. Well maybe I don't really need to know that, but I need to get him something!

I kept on thinking when I was interrupted by squealing fangirls and Kaname heading towards me. I jolted my head up and my eyes met with Kaname's… "How are you today, Zero? Is something wrong? You look troubled…" My eyes widened and I looked away. "I-It's nothing… I'm fine…" He obviously didn't believe me and raised his hand to my face, "Are you sure? I heard from Yuki that you didn't go to school today?..." All of the girls squealed and 'kyaaa'd' while Yuki tried to hold them back.

"Y-You need to get to your class… Yuki can't hold them back much longer…" I mumbled as I hit his hand away. I was sure there was a slight blush on my face and I just wanted to go back to my room and never come out… "Aright then…. See you later, Zero." He said with a smile and walked away. I stared off into space as Yuki walked up to me, "Are you alright Zero? Why didn't you help me?" I snapped out of it and looked at her; she seemed worried and had a very sad face on… "Sorry… everything's fine okay?" I said and smiled slightly.

She nodded and went off to the head master… probably to blab to him that she doesn't think I'm okay… "Che… whatever…" I mumbled and went back to my room to sleep some more.

The next day, it was the same thing… I got woken up by Yuki, then we did patrol, then we went to our classes, then we 'protected' the night class….. I kept on trying to avoid Kaname though… that was the only thing different… he could tell too and he tried to confront me about it, but I just avoided his questions and didn't answer him. Before I knew it I had managed to avoid him almost all week and today was Thursday…. Wait. Thursday? Is today really Thursday?... if it is then that means….. "His birthday is tomorrow…" I mumbled. I was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling and it was 10:00pm… "Shit…." I still haven't gotten him anything…

_-Well that's it for chapter 4^-^ hope you liked it and chapter 5 will be coming soon :D _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~

_Kaname and Zero finally worked things out but Zero keeps avoiding Kaname because he's embarrassed about what happened and he doesn't know what to get Kaname for his birthday. Will they work things out? Or will they get further and further away from each other? _

Zero's POV-

This is bad…. I was avoiding Kaname so much that I forgot about his birthday…. And his birthday is today… and I still haven't gotten him anything. I walked around in circles outside, thinking of what he might like. Wait…. Why do I even care?... I can just say 'happy birthday' and get it over with right?... but… that's not right…..or it just doesn't feel right…. Damn it…Damn it. Damn it! "What should I get him…. What does Kaname like?... damn it…" I muttered. "He likes caramel and you." A voice said out of nowhere.

Oh god…. Please don't tell me that's… I turned around suddenly to see Aidol grinning like a maniac and staring at me. Shit… it's Aidol… and he heard me. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him. He got even more amused and wanted to keep this going as he tilted his head. "What? I can't help you get something for Kaname-sama? So rude~" He taunted.

"I-I don't need your help so beat it!" I glared and turned back around. I heard him sigh and walk over to me. "You know, Kaname-sama has been just moping around and depressed because you've been avoiding him all week…" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around quickly and met Aidol's gaze, his face having a very serious look to it. "What?... because of me?..." I mumbled. "Yes. All because of you. So…. You're going to make it up to him." he said with a chime and traced my jaw line. "What d-do you mean?..." I asked almost fearfully and stepped back.

His smile returned and suddenly, Kain, Ichijou, and Shiki came out of the bushes. They grabbed my arms and covered my mouth with duck tape so I couldn't yell. "Mffffhh!" I struggled but all three of them together were too much and I couldn't break free…

Aidol came up to me and smiled deviously. "Since Kaname-sama likes you, and he likes caramel… AND you don't have a gift for him… he's going to get you. Understand?" My eyes widened and I started to put up a fight again, kicking and trying to loosen my arms, but they kept their hold on me.

'I'm going to kill them… I'm going to kill them all…' I thought with a scowl as they dragged me to my room. They set me on my bed and tied my hands and feet to each one of the posts. "Sorry Kiryu… this was Aidol's idea and he wouldn't leave us alone until we helped him with it….." Kain said with a sigh. I gave him a glare and then… Aidol leaned down and started to undress me by unbuttoning my shirt.

"Mhhhfff!" I tried to yell at him but he just snickered and continued, tracing his finger down my chest. "What? We can't give you to Kaname-sama like this can we?" He said while looking at the others. They gave out a sigh and helped Aidol with my 'undressing' and they finally managed to get me down to my underwear.

I could feel the blood start to rise to my cheeks as I started to notice more of the situation I was in. I was pulling and tugging at the ties that held my arms and legs to the bed posts, but it was no use… I can't get away… I'm going to be stuck like this until god knows who walks in…. I'm going to kill them…. Aidol first. "Hmmmm…. Shiki? What are we missing?... I think I forgot something?" Aidol said with his hand on his head. Shiki looked down and pointed to a bag they had brought with them to aid them in my 'kidnapping'.

"Ah! Right! Almost forgot the most important part~~~" he chimed gleefully and reached into one of the pockets, searching around for something. I glared down at him to let him know that I was coming after him first when I get out of this. He brushed my angry look off and stood up, "Ah-Ha! Got it~" I looked over in his hand and my eyes widened.

Fuck no….. no way in hell this is happening….. he had a bottle of what looked like, a liquid form of caramel…. And I knew EXACTALLY what he was planning to do with it…. He walked over to my side and flipped the lid open, letting some of the sweet scented liquid drip onto my stomach. I shivered at how cold it was as it hit my skin and I blushed a little deeper, so I turned my head away, not wanting him to get any satisfaction from this.

"Oh?~ Do we like this?" he said in a taunting tone and pored some into his hand. "Let's finish getting you ready for Kaname-sama shall we?" he said and looked back at the others. They all gave out a tired sigh but came over to "help", getting some caramel for themselves … Aidol began to rub the liquid along my legs and my inner thighs, smirking at how vulnerable I was. "I think I'm starting to see why Kaname-sama likes you so much." he said with a chuckle.

I was about to attempt to yell at him again when Shiki rubbed the caramel on my stomach and sides. Kain was rubbing it on my arms and hands…. And Ichijou was rubbing it along my neck and back. "Uhhnnnm…." I mumbled as I was starting to lose my train of thought.

While I was distracted I didn't notice Aidol slipping his hand into my underwear and rubbed me. I jumped and shivered as he rubbed the caramel all over my now hot erection… he snickered at how much I seemed to react and squeezed slightly.

"I wish I could hear you moan now Zero… but, you belong to Kaname-sama." He said with a smile. I glared at him and didn't want to give him anymore satisfaction than he has already gotten. "Oh and remember, I'm always here if Kaname-sama ever breaks your heart~" He said with a wink and got up.

"Okay~ Done~" Aidol said while getting up with the others. They all looked me up and down and agreed that their work was done. I was blushing really bad by now and I was at that point where I just wanted to go die again….

"Alright Zero. Kaname-sama will be here in 20 minutes or less after we tell him you want to see him, so make sure to give him a good birthday present!~" Aidol said with a wink and joyful smile. He walked out the door with the others and made sure to leave the caramel on my dresser along with a little note that explained things.

Oh…. My….. God…. I'm going to die….. Kaname… is coming here….and I'm going to be like this…. Almost fully naked, tied to a bed with my mouth shut, with a boner, and having caramel rubbed all over me…. I closed my eyes and tried to refrain myself from biting my own tongue and killing myself. What did Aidol mean by 'give him a good birthday present'?

Should…. Should I just submit to him completely?... not put up a fight this time?... Just let it go?... I wanted to slap myself for thinking such things but it IS his birthday and I didn't get him anything…. I gave out a muffled sigh and turned my head to look out the window, seeing the trees move and bend in the wind.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps rushing towards my door and my body tensed up, not wanting anyone to come in. Kaname came bursting through the door, out of breath and got a sudden look of surprise as he stopped and stared at my almost naked figure. This is….. Bad…

Kaname's POV- Currently, it's my birthday today. I don't like celebrating birthdays for some reason, and most of the time they just wear me out…. I had a really hard time convincing the others not to throw me a party and I was about to lose it when they finally backed off. Honestly, I could care less about my birthday…. I'm more worried about the fact that Zero has been avoiding me all week…

I tried confronting him about it, but he just denied it and avoided talking about it. Why was he acting so strange? Is he waiting for me to do something?... Or is he planning to do something?... Or is he planning on just leaving me after all we've done?... I held my hand to my face and sighed.

"My head hurts….." I murmured. I was sitting in my room and looking out the window, slowly watching the day pass by. I wanted to talk to Zero. To know what's going on… To see his face… To hear his voice… To touch his skin… To kiss his lips… Urrrggghh….

I miss him. I miss seeing him. I miss everything about him. I don't know what to do now… My mind was filled with the thought of Zero. I watched the leaves blow by outside and the day class students go back and forth from their classes. I know the others were worried about how I was acting and why I was just staying locked up in my room… but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be with Zero…

I was about to just forget everything and go to sleep, but I felt Aidol's presence coming quickly to my door. I got up and opened the door just as he arrived and he was out of breath. "K-Kaname-sama! Zero… He's in t-trouble!..." he huffed. My eyes widened and I tried to keep calm as best as I could, but I just couldn't hold back. "W-What! What happened?" I stammered. "I-I'm not sure but you need to go, quickly!" I nodded at him and ran off, hoping I wouldn't be too late.

I ran as fast as I could to Zero's dorm, passing by the trees and sending leaves flying. What's going on? Why does Zero need help? Did he lose control again? Does he need my blood? All of these things that I thought of could only lead to worse things… As I approached Zero's door I prepared myself for the worst and barged in. I stopped immediately and stared.

This…. Isn't happening…. Z-Zero is…. Zero was tied to his bed, mouth covered, blushing insanely, and has nothing on but his underwear… I blushed almost instantly and shut the door behind me as I walked in. "Z-Zero?... W-Why are you… Aidol t-told me that you…" I stuttered.

He looked away and fidgeted around, not wanting to make eye contact. I reached down and took the duck tape off of his mouth, hearing him gasp and catch his breath. "G-Get out… Kaname…." He said while his face burned red. "Who did this?" I said and glanced around until I noticed a small note next to Zero's bed. I picked it up and read it.

'Dear Kaname-sama,

We all put this together for you (mainly me) and we thought you'd like it ;)

I hope he behaves for you and we threw in a sweet surprise so you wouldn't get bored!

Happy Birthday! 3

-Sincerely Aidol'

….. Aidol… I should have known… only he could have thought of something so-… well… I don't dislike this. Actually… I really like it. A lot. I leaned over Zero and got close to his face. "So….. is this your present to me? Zero?" I asked trying not to smile. Then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye when I glanced down…. Zero… was hard…

"E-Eh?... N-No… well I mean…" he stopped and looked up at me. "Y-Yes…. F-for your birthday… I'm g-giving myself to you…. K-Kaname-sama…" he stuttered and blushed even more. I could feel heat rise in my face at the words he just spoke. D-Did he r-really just call me Kaname-sama?... H-He's really just giving himself to me?...

I crashed my lips into his and slid my tongue into his mouth, wanting him so badly. He moaned through the kiss and tensed up. "K-Kaname-sama… p-please touch me m-more…" he huffed. I granted his wish and took off my jacket and shirt before getting on top of him and straddling him, brushing by his nipples and rubbing on his smooth skin. I leaned down and kissed his neck gently, but something tasted…. Sweet?

I licked and sucked at his neck and again I tasted this sweet flavor. "What's this?..." I murmured. He shivered and looked away due to embarrassment. "It's… c-caramel…. A-Aidol said that y-you liked it… s-so he had the others put it on…." He mumbled. "Really?" I asked in surprise. I admit that I didn't like the thought of Aidol and the others stripping Zero and putting caramel on him…. But I liked the outcome.

I licked my lips and went down to Zero's stomach, sliding my tongue all the way down until I reached his underwear. I noticed that I still tasted the caramel… Did Aidol… No way…

I pulled down Zero's underwear and slowly licked his throbbing erection "Uhhhnnn K-Kaname-AHhhh…" He tensed up and tried to shut his legs but was to no prevail due to his bindings. I felt a sudden surge of anger and jealously sweep over me as I realized Aidol had put caramel here too…

"So Aidol was here?..." I said with irritation in my voice. "H-Huh?... m-maybe…. B-but I couldn't do anything and-" I cut the bindings around his hands and feet and pinned his arms above his head. "No one is allowed here except me." I said in a cold tone.

His eyes widened as I slid my hand to his backside and inserted one finger into him. "Uhhhwwaa! Naahhh K-Kaname-sama…" he arched his back slightly and tilted his head back. "Or here…" I added and moved in and out of his hot entrance. He squirmed and moaned as I continued and I released my grip on his hands.

Zero's POV-

Kaname was moving in and out of me with his finger and watching me struggle to keep it together. I can't believe this is happening… I-I'm letting Kaname do this… and it feels so good… I moaned and shuddered as he inserted another finger and then another.

"K-Kaname….. p-please… I w-want you…" I huffed and he seemed taken back by my words. "Zero…. I never thought I'd see the day to wear you'd be asking for it…" he said with a smirk.

"Sh-Shut up… i-it's your birthday isn't it?..." He laughed slightly and nodded his head. "Alright alright… I get it, but Zero… you have to know something first." He said while undoing his pants.

"W-What is it?..." I asked in confusion. He repositioned himself above me and leaned down to my ear. "I love you… Zero…." He whispered and pushed himself inside of me. I moaned loudly and blushed as bright as a tomato, pleasure overwhelming me.

My insides felt like they were going to melt….. my body felt hot… my mind was a mess… He kept moving in and out of me faster and harder, moaning with me and panting. "K-Kaname… Ahhh… mnnhh… uhhhnn…" I moaned. I felt like I was going to break. He leaned down next to my ear again and stopped. "Say it…" he whispered. "S-Say what?..."I said and looked at him in confusion.

"Say that you love me." I felt even more embarrassed if that was even possible and stared into his eyes…. He could see right through me. I couldn't resist any longer… "I…. I love you K-Kaname….please… don't stop…" I said desperately as I clung to him.

He smiled and went back to thrusting into me, going in deeper and deeper. I left scratch marks on his back as I moaned more and got close to my climax. "Nuuuhhh… Kan-ame… I-I'm going to c-cum… ahhh…" I stuttered.

"M-Me too… uhhhnnn Zero…" he breathed and he released into me, moaning in pleasure and panting heavily. I arched my back and released myself, making a mess on Kaname's stomach as well as my own.

I laid there panting and Kaname rested beside me.

I looked over at him and he was staring at me… I blushed furiously at him and looked away. "W-Why are you staring at me?..." I asked nervously. "I love you Zero... I can't believe your mine…" He said as he hugged me tightly. "E-Ehhh? D-Don't say t-things like that…" I hugged him back and tried to hide my embarrassment. "A-Anyway…. H-Happy birthday Kaname…" I mumbled into his ear. He looked at me in surprise and smiled warmly, "Best birthday present ever."

_How'd you all like chapter 5? I'm sorry for the delay and hopefully I can continue the story with chapter 6^^3 thank you for reading and please be on your toes for chapter 6! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~

_It was Kaname's birthday and Zero finally found a present that he knew Kaname would like ;)_

_Now, they are going to get a very "special" visit from a very unwanted guest. Will this person destroy Kaname and Zero's new relationship?_

Zero's POV-

I woke up the next day. It was morning and my eyes fluttered open slowly. I was lying on my stomach and I moved my arm to stretch, only to bump into a warm body. I looked over and met a pair of pure brown eyes staring at me intently.

"Wha- w-why are you s-staring at me?..." I stuttered and blushed. Kaname laughed slightly and sat up. "Glad to see your awake." He said with a cheerful smile. "Che…." I looked away and buried my face in my pillow; too embarrassed to say anything that would make me look like an idiot.

"So…. Aido "helped" with this?" He said with a slight urk mark. "U-Uhhh… yeah… b-but he didn't touch anything else besides my-" Kaname cut me off with a glare and I trailed off.

"Your defending him? Rrrgghhh! He touched you in places that only I should! Granted that I touched them first- I'm still going to kill him!" I gulped and decided to get up and put some clothes on, considering that we were both still naked….

"What are you doing?" Kaname asked from behind me. "Oh… I thought I'd get some clothes on?..." I said while starting to put on my underwear and pants. "Don't you want to take a shower together?" he said while smirking. I instantly fell over and landed on my ass, blushing slightly.

"Uhh… N-No…. I'm fine. I-I don't r-really want to take a-a shower right n-now…" He laughed and we both got dressed and headed down to the headmaster's dorm because Kaname remembered that the headmaster asked him to come tell me he wanted to see me.

I thought that was a little confusing…. But I just went with it. My mind was still wondering due to last night and I kept getting images from then and blushed slightly. The way he moaned….. The way he touched me…. The way it felt when he- "D-Do you remember what he wanted to talk about?" I asked him over my shoulder, trying to distract myself.

"No… he just said he wanted to have a word with you." He said with a smile. I nodded and focused a little more as we arrived at the headmaster's door. "Alright well… Tell me how things go alright?" Kaname said while coming closer to me.

"I will. Don't worr-" I got cut off by him kissing me gently on the lips and then pulling away. "See ya later Zero-kun." He smiled and waved. I blushed immensely and looked away. Did he really have to do that right before I go see the headmaster?

I sighed and pushed that thought aside and knocked on the door. "Come in!~" He chimed. I opened the door and walked in, "Good morning Headmaster." I said with a faint smile. "Ah Zero-kun! You seem in a good mood today." He said with a bright smile and then paused, getting serious. " I'm glad you stopped by though, I wanted to talk to you." I shut the door and sat down, looking at him curiously.

"Listen… I know you probably don't want to hear this right now….. But your-" The doors burst open and someone walks up behind me and puts a blindfold over my eyes. "Wha-!" I go to grab at it but they put my arms behind my back and laughed. "Yo headmaster~ I'll be taking him for a bit, Kay?~" they said.

This guys voice sounded familiar and I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but he kept the blindfold on and a good grip on my arms as we walked. I struggled and tried to emphasize that I was pissed.

"OI! Where the fuck are we going! Who are you!..." I snapped and he just chuckled. We walked into some sort of building and from the sounds and voices around us, it sounded like we were in the day class dorms, and getting closer to my dorm room. Sure enough we ended up at the door of my room and he pushed me in and had me fall on my bed.

"Oi! What was that fo-…" as I ripped off the blindfold I immediately saw the persons face, smirking in front of me. "Hello Nee-san~" Ichiru chimed.

"I-I-Ichiru! Wh-What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled and stood up. "Woah, slow down nee-san~" He smirked and pinned be back down on the bed. "Here… This will get you to calm down~" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle and quickly pushed it into my arm in a surprise attack.

"Owww! Wha-What the fuck did you give me!..." I shot at him. He only smirked as the mysterious drug was starting to take affect and it was making me tired. "You…. Bastard…." I muttered and then everything went dark.

After a while a started to wake up, opening my eyes slowly. "Uhhnnn… Wha…" I winced at the light streaming in from the window and realized that I couldn't move. I tugged at my arms and legs but they were tied to my bed posts.

"What the-…" I got cut off the touch of a hand sliding up my chest and to my jaw line. I jumped and realized that I had nothing on except for my underwear…. _Well this seems familiar…._ I thought to myself with a frown. "I'm so glad that you awake now Nee-san~ Now I can talk to you and you'll have to listen." He chimed with a smile.

"Ichiru…. Why did you do this to me?... What could've POSSIBLY posses you to do this just so we could talk!"I said in frustration. "This." He said with a smirk and pointed at my TV. I looked at him in confusion… until he turned it on…..

What appeared on the screen was Kaname's room….. and Kaname was in it. My eyes widened and I pulled at my bindings, barring my fangs. "What the hell do you plan on doing!" I yelled. "See?... this is why I wanted to tie you up~" He paused and looked down. "... I heard about what's been going on recently with you and Kaname…. Heh, he made you drink his blood?... haha and now I hear that he has feelings for you?... What a joke." He said coldly.

"I know that he doesn't really have feelings for you. And there's no way you could even possibly-….." He trailed off and got close in to my face. "Do have feelings for him?..." He asked curiously and I looked away.

"Fuck off Ichiru… I…. Don't know what you even mean." He smirked and laughed. "Hahahahaha! Wow! You do don't you! Hahahaha! You two have fucked right?..." He sneered and got off me and proceeded to take his clothes off.

_Wh-What the fuck is he doing!... _I thought frantically while turning my head away and ignoring his comment. I watched him as he got all of his clothes off and then he started to put my clothes on, smiling the whole time.

"That's a yes then?... Heh… and even though were twins…. And we have the same uniform… we don't have the same scent." He muttered as he put on my tie. "Haha, there! What do you think Nee-san?" I looked him up and down and he had dressed exactly like me.

The vest and jacket weren't buttoned up, the tie was lose and he even drew my tattoo on his neck. He was a mirror image of me.…. Well, we already looked exactly the same but now that he dressed like me, it would be impossible to tell us apart, just by looks anyway….

"Hehe, now I'm you~ And I'm off to see Kaname~" He chirped. "Wha- What the hell are you gunna do!" His smile grew even wider and he walked back over to me.

"I'm going to prove that there's no relationship between you two~ You're my brother and you only belong to me. I'm not going to have some pureblood get in the way….Oh, and I also just like messing with you. I want to make you suffer Zero-kun…" He sneered and walked over to the door.

"Just keep your eyes on that TV and watch the magic~" I had a look of horror as I watched him walk out the door and go down to see Kaname…. _No….. This can't be happening….._

Kaname's POV-

_Hmmm, I wonder if Zero is done talking to the headmaster yet?..._ I thought. I was lying on my bed and turned on my side, trying to forget about it and take a nap. Come to think of it…. I still have to beat the crap out of Aidol for what he did…. I decided not to right now though because I was Kind of tired. I was almost to sleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's me Kaname…" I heard in a familiar voice. "Ah, Zero-kun? Come in." I say and sit up. Zero walks in and smiles at me, closing the door behind him. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long Kaname." He mumbled and sat down on the corner of the bed. "Not at all… what did the headmaster have to say?" I asked curiously. "Oh nothing much, just blabbing about surprising Yuuki for her good grades she's been getting lately…"

I nodded and looked at him. _Something seemed different about him…. But I can't decide what…. Maybe it was the way he smelled?... No… his scent is the same-_ my thoughts were interrupted by Zero moving closer to me and getting close into my face. "W-What's wrong Kaname-sama?..." he said and smirked. "I'm…. f-feeling hot….. I-I can't get all the naughty things we did out of m-my head… I-I want to have sex…" He shuddered and blushed, having a very needy look on his face. I blushed slightly when he said Kaname-sama and looked away.

"We…. Just had sex last night…. You want to do it again?" He nodded and grabbed my shirt, pulling me in for a kiss. My eyes widened and he pulled away. "I want you to fuck me even harder than last night…." He whispered into my ear and I could see his smirk. I couldn't help it any longer and I pinned him to the bed, putting my hands up his shirt.

_Why does this feel so strange?..._

Zero's POV-

_No… get off of him Kaname…. That's not me…. Stop…._

I watched helplessly as Ichiru seduced Kaname. Watching Kaname pin him down and kiss him. Seeing Ichiru smirk as Kaname went further and further, taking off both or their shirts and Kaname going for Ichiru's pants. Feeling tears rush to my eyes as I was being so easily confused and mistaken. I couldn't look away….. My eyes wouldn't let me…

_Don't do it Kaname… Please… realize it's not me….. Before it's too late…._

But it WAS too late…. Kaname had already taken off both of their pants and he moaned as Ichiru gave him a blow job. I could see the sweat starting to form on his smooth skin and I saw Ichiru sliding down his underwear as Kaname released in his mouth… Ichiru got on top of him and slid Kaname's hard dick slowly inside of himself. He moaned loudly and so did Kaname… Kaname flipped their positions and thrust into him roughly, panting as Ichiru put his arms and legs around him. He smiled at the camera and flipped me off, blushing and moaning… as if telling me I told you so.

_I guess….. Kaname… Never did really love me…. If he can't tell me apart from Ichiru… then…. I must not be so special…._

Heavy streams of tears ran down my face and I finally managed to look away, having my heart completely shattered…

_I just want to die…._

Kaname's POV-

I panted and moaned as I thrust deeply into Zero. He seemed different though…. I still couldn't decide what it was…. He put his arms and legs around me and moaned as that caused me to go further inside of him. I leaned down and licked his neck, biting and sucking at his tattoo…..Then I looked at him and realized that the area where I had given him a hickey…. His tattoo rubbed off.

_What…. Wait- Who is this….._

My eyes widened and I pulled away from him. "Wait…. You…. You're not-…." He smirked and pulled his arms away, clapping and smirking even wider. "V-Very good Kaname-sama…. Heh, took you long enough~ A-Although you ARE good in bed, so I'm glad you didn't find out until now~" He winked and pulled me back down, causing me to go in deeper and moan.

I released inside of him and he moaned and released on his stomach. I gritted my teeth and pulled out of him roughly, hearing him shriek in pain and I held him by his hair. "W-Who the fuck are you?..." I growled. "Heh… I-I'm Zero's twin brother….. I-Ichiru…. And guess wh-what?..." He panted and winced as I pulled harder.

_I've heard about this guy… but he was supposed to be far away. What is he doing here? What does he want?..._"What." He laughed and pointed shakily to corner of my room, spotting out a hidden camera. "Y-Your precious Zero… Was watching the whole time…. You b-betrayed him…" He laughed even more and my eyes got even bigger, dropping my hold of him and getting up.

"N-No…" I said in disbelief and rushed while I put all of my clothes on. As soon as I had everything on I ran out the door and headed over to Zero's dorm. _Don't let me be too late….._I thought desperately as I quickly arrived at zero's door and burst into the room. "Z-Zero?... A-Are you okay?..." I went over to him and untied him from the bed, helping him sit up. He sniffed and wiped his tears away, only for them to return and stream down his face.

"Get out…." He said with his head low. "I never….. Want to see your face ever again…."

_I guess…. I am too late…._

_Sorry guys^^; I thought it'd be appropriate to end it here for now. Hoped you guys liked it though^^ I know Ichiru is dead in the anime/manga but I'm the writer!And I say he's alive! Mwahahahahaha! God he's such a dick^^; Oh well... Chapter seven will be on its way~_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~

_Ichiru ruined everything for Kaname and Zero's relationship….Ichiru dressed up as Zero and tricked Kaname into having sex with him while Zero watched helplessly. Kaname discovered he was being tricked and tried to get to Zero before it was too late, but Zero had given up every hope he had of them being together and told Kaname to never come near him again. Will it finally be over for them?..._

Kaname's POV-

_Even though I tried so hard to get here on time….. I still couldn't make it. I just…. can't believe this is happening!_

"Zero…. I-I'm so sorry…. I… I didn't know your brother had come back…. Th-The thought never even crossed my mind about him s-switching places with you…. It's just so hard to tell you two apar-" He stopped me and gritted his teeth. "I don't care. Get the fuck a-away from me!..." More tears streamed down his face and he didn't even try to wipe them away.

"Y-You… couldn't tell that I was acting weird? I-I'm not bold enough y-yet to freely seduce you!... W-Why would I s-say such embarrassing things?... Wh-Why would I be so egger to have sex again when I just had it last night and I'm still shy about it?..." He sniffed once more and gritted his teeth.

"Z-Zero…. I-I'm sorry…. What do you want me to do?... I-I can't rewind time…." I muttered and looked at him. He got up and went to his closet, putting on a pair of new pants and a new shirt. I looked at him with sorrowful eyes and I couldn't even express how horrible I felt…. All I could manage to say was sorry.

_I'm pathetic…_

He went over to the door and got his jacket and shoes on, still having his head hung low. "I… I don't want to be near you anymore. Stay… away from me….." He mumbled and walked out the door.

_No…. W-What am I going to do? Why couldn't I have had more self control?... I…. I have to go after him!..._

I tried to move but my body wouldn't obey me…. _Get up! Come on you have to get up! You're going to lose him…._ I tried with all my might to move my legs from their current position, but I just couldn't. I put one hand to my face and hunched over, trying to get a hold of myself.

_Why do his words…. hurt so much?... I… can't find the will to move…_

_Move…. you have to move….._

"Che…. This is all _his_ fault…." My eyes widened and I stood up. _It's all HIS fault! _

I tightened my fists and ran out the door, going towards the Headmaster's office. I got there fairly quickly due to the fact that I was pissed and burst open the doors. "Where's Ichir-" I stopped and saw him sitting in the chair, smiling slyly.

"You asshole!" I yelled and ran up to him, picking him up by his neck and squeezing tightly. "Haha…. H-How are you… K-Kaname-sa-ma…" He wheezed and winced at my grip. "This is all your fault!" I yelled even louder, completely pissed.

"W-Wait Kuran!" Stop this! Let him go!" The Headmaster said and quickly came over and pulled on the collar of my shirt. "Don't you dare touch me! Don't get involved!" I growled at him and hit his hand away. I raised Ichiru up higher and threw him across the room, watching the wall crack underneath the force of my throw.

"Uhhgg….. Heh. Are y-you angry that he shut you out completely?... Tsk- Not surprising c-considering you fucked his twin…. Y-Your -cough- never going to get him b-back now…." He sneered and wiped his mouth. I flashed over to him and punched him in the stomach, hearing him gasp and fall to the floor. He was out cold.

"W-Wait a second Kaname! You can't just-" The Headmaster said while being cut off by the doors opening and a familiar scent filled the air.

_Zero… It's Zero's scent…_

Zero looked at the situation in shock and rushed in front of me. "Wh-What the hell are you doing Kaname?" He said with his eyes flashing crimson. "Z-Zero…. I thought you wanted me to stay away from you...?" I said calming down almost immediately. "W-Well…. I did…. But- I didn't realize you were in here …. I needed to talk to the Headmaster about something, but I guess I'll come back later." He said and turned to walk off.

_No… Come back…. Don't leave me…._

I rushed over to him and picked him up bridal style, hearing his protests in return. "What t-the fuck! P-Put me down! Now!" he yelled and kicked around. "No way…." I mumbled and carried him out, leaving the Headmaster speechless and stuck with a cracked wall and an unconscious Ichiru. I felt bad but not bad enough to go back….

"Where are we going! OI! Put me down already!..." He kicked around more and I just held him tighter, not letting him break free of my grasp. "My room." I stated coldly and continued walking quickly, almost there. Once we got to the night-class dorms I bust open the doors and carried him up to my room, not caring if anyone saw me at this point. I opened the door and threw him into my bed, slamming it behind me.

He went to get up but I stopped him and pinned his arms above his head. "You're not going anywhere." I glared. "L-Let me go damn it!" he struggled some more but I finally managed to stop him momentarily by kissing him passionately, not wanting him to fight me. "Z-Zero…. Please…. I-I'm sorry… What can I do to make it up to you!"…. I could feel myself start to lose it and the expression on his face changed from angry to surprised and sad. "I-I'll do anything! Just please, forgive me Zero-kun!..."

_Gahh….. I'm so pathetic… All I can do is feel like I'm going to cry and beg him to forgive me… it hurts to know that he's angry with me…._

"K-Kaname….." He muttered and stopped moving around. "H-How am I supposed to forgive you so easily for something like this?..." He said and turned his head away. _He was right. I did something unforgivable… I would feel the same if I were in this kind of situation. Granted that it wasn't all my fault, I still feel responsible though_…

I let him go and he sat up, looking down. "Now that we understand each other….. I think we just need some space. It's not over… but let's see how we do okay?... I… I still can't be around you right now." He said and stood up. I sadly nodded my head in agreement as he walked out the door.

_What am I going to do now?... _

Zero's POV-

_I can't believe this. Of all the things my rotten twin brother could do…. This defiantly tops the list. I mean yeah it wasn't all Kaname's fault but…. How am I supposed to act when your own lover can't tell the difference between somebody that looks like you and your actual self? It was really….. depressing. It hurt so much to see him embrace another…. Ichiru didn't help any by seducing him, but I guess that was his plan from the start…_

_Right now, Kaname and I are taking a break because I said so…. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe we can just drift apart and everything will be back to normal?_ I held my chest as it became tight with sadness at those words_. I don't want us to drift apart, but if it'll make him happy…._

I lay back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. _It's been a while since I've felt like this…. Back when I had feelings for Yuuki I think I felt the same. Seeing Yuuki depend on Kaname so much infuriated me to the point where I told her to kill me if I became level E, because I knew Kaname would take care of her…. _

_Wait- when did my feelings change? Wasn't it all when…. He drank my blood? _ I sat up and thought for a moment_. I…. didn't start having feelings for Kaname until he drank my blood. Did he do something to me? And if he did….. are… my feelings for him real?..._

I was horrified by this thought but it was true. _If he did something to control me then wouldn't that mean the feelings I have now… don't exist?_ I got up and put my shoes on, going out the door and heading towards the library even though it was dark outside. _The library has to have something on this…. I have to look into this. _

When I got there I went to the myth/fiction section and looked at as many books as I could; reading hour's apon hours through mysterious legends and ridiculous theories that made no sense at all. I sighed and was about to give up when I saw something about pure blood's mates. I automatically began investigating and reading deeper. The book said that 'when a pure blood finds it's destined mate, whether they know it or not, they will seek out their mate and drink their blood.'

_Huh?..._

'Once blood has been taken from the mate, they will (most likely) develop feelings for the pureblood and seek them out; due to the effect of the pureblood's teeth, the mate will also develop sexual desires and blood lust, disregarding gender or vampire related.'

_This is crazy….._

I shut the book and went to work putting all of them back. When I was done I went back to my room and climbed into my bed slowly and silently, pulling the covers over my head_. So…. It's true. My feelings for him are a lie…. He… took advantage of me. But… I can't just throw these feelings away…. Even if they were fake to begin with, they feel so real now. _

"Fuck… What else could go wrong?..." I sighed and buried myself underneath the blankets, wishing for sleep, but being prevented to do so because of Kaname….

_-Next day-_

_I didn't sleep at all last night. Once again I kept thinking of Kaname…. And I have a bad feeling because I haven't had any blood for a while. My hunger was getting worse and worse and I still can't tolerate the blood tablets. Every time I take them my condition isn't helped…._

I got out of bed and took some tablets out of my coat pocket, staring at them. I sighed and took a deep breath before I poured them into my mouth, hoping to calm myself at least a little bit…. I swallowed them and for a moment I thought I was in the clear, but I suddenly coughed loudly and ran to the bathroom sink, hunching over and spitting up blood.

"Ugghhn…. –cough-cough-…." I wiped the blood from my mouth on my sleeve and looked at myself in the mirror…. My eyes were glowing a faint crimson and my fangs were aching for blood. "Rughh…. S-Shit….. I...-huff-huff- have to…. stay in control…." I gasped and held my throat. I was hunched down against a wall when I heard a knock at the door, "Zero-kun? Are you okay? I was going to come get you for patrol and school…" She knocked again after I didn't answer and let herself in. "Zero-kun? Hello…?"

_Crap…. Don't come in here you stupid-_

"Z-Zero-kun!" She said in worry and she came around the corner, rushing over to me. "D-Don't come near me!" I yelled as she froze. "Wh-What happened Zero? D-Do you need my blood?..." My eyes flashed bright red and I slid onto the floor more, hanging my head. "N-No… Just go away…" I breathed. She made a frustrated face and dent down to my level, putting her wrist in front of my mouth.

"Wha-…. Yuu-…. Ki…" I pushed her hand away and glared at her. "B-But…. Zero…" I cut her off and staggered up. "No! I-I don't need blood! So… Get off m-my ass about it!" I snapped and stormed out, trying to stay standing up straight. She just stood there with those sad, pitiful eyes that seemed to see right through me as I walked away…. I didn't care though. I headed to the forest so I could try and find at least a little bit of the sanity that I still left.

I staggered along and slowly passed by tree after tree, panting and holding my neck. My tattoo was burning and I was starting to want blood even more…. I slid down the nearest tree and hung my head.

_Th-This is bad….._

I brought my legs up to my chest and looked up at the sky. I could see the clouds pass by and birds flying around. I sighed and closed my eyes, only to hear incoming footsteps in my direction. I snapped my eyes open and got up, trying to stay on my feet.

"Zero-kun? Oi , Zero!" I heard Kaname call.

_Fuck it's Kaname! Why is he looking for me?... Did Yuuki go to him? Damn… I-I have to get-_

Suddenly I feel a hand come over my mouth and another pull me by my waist into the bushes. I struggled around, but they had a good grip on my waist and mouth… "Shhh…." Aidou said with a smirk and then let go of me. "Wh-What the h-hell Aidou?..." I huffed as he smirked down at me. "Thought I'd help you out again~ You look like you need it." He laughed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him and he licked his lips.

"What the- Get the fuck away from me! The last time you 'helped' me was one of the most humiliating things I've ever experienced!... –cough-cough- What… are you even planning anyway?..." I muttered and tried to push him away, but he kept his grasp. "How did you even find me anyway?..." He sighed and he scratched his head with the hand that didn't have a firm hold on me.

"Yuuki came crying to us in the night class dorms and told us you needed blood and that you snapped at her. It was a pain…" He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anyway… I'll tell you what I'm planning, if I get something in return~" He chimed and pulled me in again, meeting his lips with mine and kissing me roughly. I was taken back and didn't have time to react as he slid his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widened and I bit down, piercing his tongue with my fangs and he shrieked in pain.

_That's what you get you asshole. Serves him ri-_

I froze and got a sudden of sweet blood as it filled my mouth. I tried to pull away but I simply couldn't and I swallowed his blood. I licked all of it up and my hunger was screaming for more, but Aidou pulled away sharply and wiped his mouth.

"Oh? You're in need of blood?..." he said slyly and glared at me. I looked away and clawed at my neck, trying to not pounce on him for more blood. "Heh…. Your tilting over the edge of level E Zero-kun…" He smirked and stood up. "Alright… I'll make a deal with you Zero-kun~ I'll let you drink my blood if I can have my way with you~" My eyes widened and I stood up, gritting my teeth.

"Fuck you… I don't need anything from a worm like you!... –cough-cough-…" I spat at him. "Heh… You probably feel pretty pathetic, always following around Kaname…. like a dog." He said with a smirk. "You bastard-" He appeared in front of me and punched me in me stomach, knocking the wind out of me. "You'll pay for that…." He shot at me and I only laughed. "What? Is my bark bigger than yours?"

He gritted his teeth and formed an ice spear in the palm of his hand. In one quick move he pinned me to the ground and stabbed my shoulder, causing me to cringe and cry out in pain. This should teach you a lesson… Keep your mouth shut," He glared.

_I've had it with this prick!_

I head butted him and he stumbled backwards, getting off me. I stood up shakily and curled my hand into a fist. "No…. YOU keep YOUR mouth shut." I ran up to him and punched him square in the face, sending him recoiling to the ground. I panted as I steadily lost blood from my shoulder wound, which only made my hunger worse…..

I saw him stop moving and realized that I had knocked him out. _Heh… one punch. What a wimp…._ I thought in victory, but my triumph was short lived as I realized I was losing too much blood too fast, and in my weakened state my body needs blood, not only for my health but for my hunger as well….

I rushed as fast as I could to the infirmary and managed to get there in time, because I passed out as soon as I walked in the door.

_How was it? Sorry there are no nummy parts in this one but in the next chapter there will be ;)_

_Hahahaha Zero sure taught Aidou a lesson! I just had to do that^^ _

_Hehe~ stay updated for chapter 8! 3 _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~

_Zero told Kaname they needed a break. Kaname is stuck and has no clue what to do and Zero's blood lust has gotten closer to level E, causing him to snap at Yuuki to protect her but she tells Kaname and the rest of the night class out of worry. Kaname goes looking for Zero in the forest and Zero manages to avoid him, only to the help of Aidou who he gets into a fight with and gets badly injured. Zero has to rush to the infirmary and ends up passing out._

Zero's POV-

I stirred slightly and opened my eyes, squinting at the light coming in from the window. "Mmhhm… Wha….." I questioned as I realized I was the one in the infirmary, laying in one of the beds. I sat up quickly and held my shoulder, wincing at the throbbing pain.

"Zero-kun…?" I turned my head and saw Yuuki along with the Headmaster in the doorway. "Wh….What happened….?" I mumbled as she came over to me. "I-I don't know…W-We were just told by the nurse that you came here and passed out with an injury on your shoulder…." She said as I looked down, avoiding eye contact with her.

Everything started rushing back to me and my tattoo started burning again…"G-Get out…." I breathed, a pained expression making its way on her face. "Z-Zero…You n-need blood right?...Please….take-"

_I can't take this…_

I cut her off and got out of the bed, backing into a wall. "Go away!...I-I don't need you feeling sorry for me!..." I huffed and hunched over. "Oh my…" The Headmaster sighed. "Well Zero-kun….If you need blood than take mine!~" He said dramatically. I shot daggers at him, making him cower in the corner like a two-year old. "Fuck…no…" I coughed. "J-Just leave me alone! I-I'm not taking any more blood!...Uhhhn….." I pushed passed Yuuki and went out of the door to head to town, desperately needing an escape.

_I can't take this anymore…..I have to leave… I'm not…coming back….._

I staggered to town where I sat down on nearby bench, panting and sweating. I was starting to see red as my tattoo felt like it was on fire…..I needed blood so badly and I was starting to feel the madness of the Level E bubbling up inside of me, already trying to overtake me…

…_.I can't do a damn thing about it!…..I refuse to drink blood. I…..just can't…It wouldn't even make a difference…the only time I've ever been satisfied is when…I drank Kaname's blood…._ I brought my hands to my face and bent over.

_No…remember….these feelings for him aren't real! I don't need him!..._

I completely lost it and got up from the bench, looking at the few people who walked by. I could smell their sweet blood as they walked past me…Their stares taunting me…..A store clerk must have saw me staring at everyone, because she got up and headed towards me.

"Are ya' alright lad? Ya' sick or somethin'?" She asked and put her hand on my shoulder. I winced at the pain and turned around instinctively only to have my eyes meet with her neck. I felt a sharp pang go throughout my entire body. I grabbed her and sank my teeth into her neck without warning as she cried out in pain, desperately trying to escape the inedible. I kept a strong hold on her and continued to drink her blood. Eventually her body went completely limp and all that remained was dust.

"More…." I huffed and heard people scream as they saw what had just happened. I looked at them all and smiled. "I….need…more…blood…." They all started to run away as a man walked up to me with a knife. "Y-you damn vampire….I-I'll kill you!" He shouted and lunged at me. I swiftly dodged him and grabbed his knife from behind. "You?... Kill me?... HAHAHA Yeah right!" I threw it at him and it landed square in his chest. He fell over instantly and groaned in agony.

"Hahahahaha! I'll kill all of you!" I yelled with a smile and licked the blood from my lips.

_Help me…..Kaname…._

Kaname's POV-

We had just gotten done with our classes and everyone was sitting in the main lobby of the night class dorms. Today was crap. Earlier Yuuki came to us in tears explaining how Zero wouldn't accept any blood and that he had snapped at her, storming off into the forest…. Of course I got worried right away and went after him with a few others. Even though he told me to stay away from him I searched for him for hours and ended up with nothing…..

"Hey… Do you know where Aidou is..?" Akatsuki asked as we all looked around. "Right…. Wasn't he supposed to be with us?" Ichijou pondered and sighed, "Hardly believable that we didn't notice until now though, because he never shuts up…." He added and went back to reading his book.

"Well we have to find him…. What if he stirs up trouble when we're not looking?" Rima said, making a very good point. We were all about to go out and look for him when suddenly he stumbled in the door with a few scrapes and a black eye.

"What the- Where were you?..." I scolded and he looked down and muttered. "That damn vampire…. I hope he gets caught…." I looked back at the others and they shrugged, not knowing what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Zero. He did this to me….. I injured him…. Serves him right though…" He shot at me as I barred my teeth at him.

_Eh?... He hurt Zero?... and Zero's already having trouble with his blood lust?... I'll kill him._

I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up. "If you ever hurt him again I'll end your miserable life. Understand?" I threatened and he whimpered yet nodding in fear. I released him by throwing him into a wall and then stormed out, headed to the infirmary.

I had just arrived there only to discover Yuuki and the Headmaster already there. "Cross…. What's going on? I addressed to him as he gave me a worried look. "Zero just left. I'm calling Yagari…."

_Wait….. Don't tell me…._

"Zero is very close to level E… I don't know how much longer he can make it before breaking….. If he really did go into town he's a goner." He said grimly and Yuuki got a pained look. "I'm going after him!" She said desperately and I held her shoulders. "No…. You have to stay here…. It's the best place for you right now."

She shook her head and tried to push me away. "N-No Kaname! I have to help! I have to help Zero!" She yelled and tried to get past me. "Yuuki…" I made her look into my eyes and then her body went limp in my hands. "There…. I just made her sleep for a while, she'll be fine….." I said and set her down on one of the infirmary beds. "I'm going after him. Don't stop me…." I said while passing him and he nodded. "I'm counting on you Kuran."

I turned around and headed towards town, determined to get Zero back no matter what….. When I arrived at the town there didn't seem to be anything too abnormal but there was an eerie silence that made my skin crawl. "I have to find him…." I muttered and scanned my surroundings as I walked.

_Where the hell is he?..._

Then, when I walked around the corner I saw it. People were lying on the ground, dead. I saw dust floating around and I heard a scream close by cut through the air. I rushed over and saw two shadowy figures around the corner, fearing it was Zero.

_No… Zero don't do this… Please stay in control a little longer…_

I ran up to them and to my suspicions, I saw Zero drinking blood from a terrified woman who had just fainted. "Zero! Let her go!" I yelled and he looked at me and smiled, dropping the woman. "Kaname…. I've been waiting for you….. Heh-hahahahaha!" _He_laughed hysterically and ran up to me. "Give me your blood!" He shouted with a smile and swung at me. I dodged him and kicked him in the back, sending him face first into concrete.

"Zero… No- you're not Zero. You're a beast that is controlling Zero…." I glared and he got up, his smile not faltering. His clothes were covered in blood and he had blood all over the front of his mouth…. "I've been waiting to kill you Kaname… Heh… I feel so alive! I haven't felt this good since I drank your blood!" He chimed and spun around.

All of the blood that was lingering in the air made my hunger amplify, causing my eyes to glow a bright crimson and I covered my mouth. "Hahaha! Poor Pureblood… How about I put you out of your misery?" He laughed and lunged at me again, pinning me to the ground. "Say goodbye, Kaname!" He yelled and used his hand to strike at me. I glared at him and caught it, switching our positions and I pinned him.

"Zero… I'm sorry." I muttered underneath my breath and grabbed his jaw, pulling it to the side and leaving his neck exposed. I leaned down and sank my fangs into his neck while holding him down. "A-Ahh! No… D-Damn it let go!" He yelled and struggled around but there was no way I was letting go now. I bit down harder and continued to drink more of his blood, feeling him lose strength.

"K-Kaname…." He said in a sad voice and gripped the back of my shirt, "I-I'm… So..rry….." I pulled away to see small streams of tears go down his face and watched him as he passed out. I wiped his blood from my mouth, looking down at him. "Zero…." I picked him up bridal style and proceeded to carry him back to the night class dorms. I was spaced off and had a blank stare, walking with his limp body in my arms.

_This….is all my fault….. I brought this on Zero… didn't I?..._

Zero's POV-

The last thing I remember after I lost control was Kaname drinking my blood. It was weird… I could see and hear everything that was going on but the level E was controlling me… I could feel all of the rage and madness sweep over me and I felt…. scared…

After a while my body began to feel hot and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up and saw the ceiling, recognizing the dark blue texture… It was Kaname's room and I was on his bed. I moved my head around more and realized all the blood was off of my face and skin and I had new clothes on…. Suddenly I got an unexpected shock of pleasure go through body and I moaned, gripping the bed sheets.

"Oh?... Your awake now Zero?" I heard a low voice say and it was Kaname. He was on top of my lower half and rubbing my member slowly, my pants around my ankles. "K-Kaname…. W-What are you doing?" I asked and tried to get up but my body felt too weak.

"Please Zero… please… Take me back!..." My eyes widened and he pulled off his shirt. "Please…. I'll do anything…. What happened earlier, it was all my fault! I wasn't there for you and I couldn't stop you soon enough!..." He paused as warm tears trickled down his cheeks. "A-All of this is my fault…. I-It all leads back to me not b-being able to t-tell who you were! I-I feel like I'm dying from the i-inside out…. I feel s-so terrible Z-Zero…. please…." He sniffed.

He trailed off and pulled off his pants and underwear, now completely naked on top of me. I was speechless and realized what I had caused…. By saying we need a break…. Only made things worse for Kaname…. All because of how selfish I was. He thinks all of this is his fault including me stooping down to level E…

_I… feel so guilty…._

"K-Kaname I-" He stopped me by kissing me deeply, moving his hands around and bending over me. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, wrapping my tongue around his. Suddenly he moaned and I snapped my eyes open and they wandered to where his hand was. He had one finger inserted into his entrance and shivered, moaning lightly again.

"Kaname? Wh-What are you doing?" I said with a slight blush and tried to get him to stop. "N-No…. I-I'll do anything….. I-I want t-to do this…." He breathed and added another finger. "A-Ahh… Z-Zero-kun…" I blushed as he said my name and realized how hard I was. "K-Kaname…. Y-You really want this?... I-I forgive you already ya' know…." I mumbled and he took his fingers out, climbing on top of me again and rubbing himself against me.

"Z-Zero…. I-I want it…. l-let me try…" He said with pleading eyes and I blushed again. I nodded finally and flipped our positions, bending down and licking his neck. A big pulse went through my whole body and my eyes glowed deep red.

_Shit… I-I didn't think about my blood lust… I can't control it…_

"Go ahead, Zero…." He whispered and it sent shivers down my spine. I took a sharp breath before sinking my teeth into his soft skin, emmideatly tasting his sweet blood. He closed his eyes tight and grabbed the back of my shirt, "Z-Zero…." He mumbled. I drank a little bit more before I felt satisfied enough to retract my fangs from his neck. He jumped slightly but I hugged him, pressing our bodies together and he moaned.

"P-Put it in… Zero…." He said desperately and I smirked deciding to get a little fun out of this. "Not yet….. Kaname." I said seductively and licked down to his nipple, biting and sucking on it tenderly. He let out a cry of pleasure and gripped the bed sheets while trying to stay quiet, but obviously failing. "M-More Zero…." He moaned and I obeyed his command, sinking down to his throbbing erection and licking the tip. He tossed his head from side to side and I found the spot where he's the weakest apparently because when I put his length in my mouth he moaned again with lust and grabbed my hair.

He bucked his hips slightly and it sent his member further down my throat, feeling it swell even more. "Z-Zero… I-I'm….ahh!" he arched his back and released in my mouth. I swallowed it all, savoring its taste and I pulled away as licked my lips, "You liked that?..." I questioned but he only panted and blushed, seeming to get hard again right away.

"P-Put i-it in Z-Zero…. Pl-Please…..I-I think I'm ready…" He begged and I finally gave in. I hovered over him and brushed my hot member against his entrance before sliding into him and moaning. "Y-You're so t-tight… K-Kaname…." I huffed and he grabbed the back of my shirt again, causing me to go in more by accident. He felt so good on the inside and it felt so hot. He surrounded me completely before I started thrusting into him slowly, getting rewarded with moan after moan from him.

_This is so different…. I…. I think I like this better than being bottom….. _

_Seeing his face like this…. hearing his moans… I love it._

I started getting irritated with the pace I was going at so I went faster and harder while he struggled to stay quiet. "A-Ahhh…. Z-Zero…." He said and I looked at him with worry. "A-Am I hurting you?..." I asked and he shook his head. "M-More….. nuuhh…." He moaned again, "H-Harder….." I nodded and picked up the pace; thrusting in and out of him roughly and he wrapped his legs around me. "J-Just a little more…." I panted as he grabbed onto me. "I-I love you Z-Zero….ahhh…" He said finally, and we both reached our climaxes together, moaning and calling out each other's names.

I pulled out of him slowly and lay next to him. We both panted and blushed, hoping the other wouldn't see. Kaname smiled slightly and then rested his head on my chest, closing his eyes. "Kaname…. I-" Before I knew it he was fast asleep on my chest and I smiled warmly.

_He must be exhausted….. I am too now that I think of it…. But, I'm really happy that were together again…_

I smiled and closed my eyes, laying there with Kaname and drifting into sleep.

_I love you so much more Kaname…_

_Well, here's chapter 8^^ There are plenty more chapters to come but for the most part I think this chapter came together very well 3 I decided not to leave it at a cliff hanger this time so be thankful! Lol jkjk. I'll be coming out with chapter 9 very soon so keep reviewing, but if you get bored, check out my other story if you don't want to wait tooooo long ;) __**Cut My Heart Shizuo x Izaya**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~

_Kaname had finally found and stopped Zero from slaughtering the whole town but felt extremely guilty because he believed it was his fault for EVERYTHING that happened to Zero. He brought Zero back to his room and when he woke up Kaname burst into tears and was desperate to do anything to get Zero back. They had a very "fun" filled night together and it turns out Kaname likes being bottom better than being top. ;) Now Kaname has to worry about the vampire hunters and a suspicious new person threatening their relationship, yet again. But that will come later because I have a little special for Easter XD Enjoy? _

Kaname's POV-

I could feel the rising and falling of Zero's chest as I slept. I listened to his calm heartbeat as I woke up and opened my eyes slowly. We were still in my room and I sat up, being careful not to wake Zero. I wobbled over to the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror with a tired gaze. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

_What am I going to do?... The rest of the vampire hunters are going to come after him soon and I'm sure Yagari is already on his way here… But….. Gaahhhhh! I can't believe I did something so embarrassing! I don't know what came over me last night but, I just fell apart! What happened to me being all 'seme' and topping him with ease?_

I ruffled my hair some more wanting to curl up on the floor and die. I think my face was so red you could light a match… As I was sorting out my 'issues' Zero had woken up and walked over to me, surprising me from behind with a hug and causing me to blush even more. We were standing in the bathroom, still completely naked from last night…

"Good morning Kaname~" he whispered into my ear with a smirk and I shivered. "G-Good morning Zero." I replied with a shaky voice and looked away, attempting to hide my blush. "Want to take a shower together?..." he purred and I shivered again. "E-Eh? We d-don't need to do that…"

_What's wrong with me?... Why am I acting like a stupid stuttering school girl?_

"I-I'll just wait f-for you to shower and then I'll-"

"Nope. Were showering together okay Kaname-sama?" He smiled and turned on the water, making sure it was nice and warm.

_Well he seems to be in a good mood… I can't possibly imagine why._ I thought to myself sarcastically and blushed slightly as he extended his hand out to me. "Come on," he urged in a warm tone and I nodded finally, giving in and stepping into the shower with him. I immediately felt relaxed and let out a laid back sigh as the warm water trickled down my skin. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, almost forgetting Zero was there until he put his hands around my waist and I looked at him in surprise.

"Wow… you look even better when you're wet…" He whispered seductively into my ear and I grabbed his hands, pushing him away slightly as I hid my red face. Geez… So embarrassing…..

"J-Just use the shampoo already…" I replied with a nervous tone and he only smirked. "Alright alright, calm down Mr. Blushy~" he laughed and I glared at him, "Shut u-up…" I mumbled and he nodded with a smirk and poured out the shampoo into his hand, rubbing it into his hair. The same was true for him though…. He looked even more attractive when he was wet…

The water hitting every inch of his toned body… highlighting his muscles and curves that you normally wouldn't see at first glance. The soap dripping from his hands down to his chest and following the curve in his back, trailing down even further towards his manhood. His tattoo giving off a kind of aura that just seemed to draw me in… I couldn't get enough of him. I couldn't believe he was mine… I was staring at his features and going over them repeatedly until he suddenly poured shampoo over my head and I let out a surprised whimper at how cold it was.

"H-Hey!... I can wash myself you know…" I protested but he smiled again and scrubbed my head, cleaning many other parts of my body as well… He used the washcloth to clean my arms, legs, chest, back… even my ass and front, which I regrettably moaned slightly over and after what seemed like torture, he let me rinse off. I was letting the warm water flow over me again when he pushed me against the wall for a passionate kiss, knocking over some of the bottles.

"Z-Zero…" I let out in a muffled moan as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of it and claiming every crevice. After a few minutes of making out he released me and apologized softly, smiling and went back to rinsing himself off. I sighed with a slight blush and bent over to pick up the shampoo bottles that he had knocked over. _ I mean geez… he couldn't have waited to do that until after we were out of the shower or someth-_

I was cut off by Zero grabbing my hips and suddenly thrusting into me, causing me to make a sharp gasp and drop the bottles. "Z-Zero? Wh-What are you d-doing? Ahh…." I stuttered and he gave out a low moan. "S-Sorry…. B-But I just got so turned on…." My blush grew bigger as he moved in and out of me slowly.

_I had no idea he was so hard… OR that he was getting turned on… D-Damn it… So embarrassing… _

He was able to enter me so easily because the soap and water made it easy access to just slide right in and considering my position, I'm guessing he almost came as soon as he entered me. I let out another moan as he thrust his burning member into me with ease and he was picking up the pace. He kept going in deeper and deeper, hitting my sweet spot roughly.

"K-Kaname… You feel so good…" he whispered into my ear as he bend down, licking up my neck. I could feel a pulse of heat go through his body as his hunger awakened again as his eyes gave off a crimson glow. This sudden wave of heat must have made him reach his limit and get ready to release inside of me. The warm water only made it more steamy in the room, pushing us over the edge of pleasure.

"Z-Zero I'm going t-to cum…." I breathed and he nodded, reaching the same point as well. He moaned and spilled his hot seeds into me and I did the same, releasing on my stomach a little and then having it get washed away by the running water. We both panted and enjoyed the brief moment of our afterglows before he pulled out of me gently.

"T-That couldn't have waited until w-we got out of the shower?..." I mumbled with my eyes looking down at the floor. "Nope." He smirked and kissed me lightly. I pouted in my little corner of the shower while he got himself cleaned off again and then got out. "I'll dry off and then wait for you, okay?" he said and I nodded, cleaning myself off again. I heard the door shut and I gave out a small sigh.

_I can't believe this… God I'm so embarrassed… He overtook me so easily. It was like I didn't have the strength to-_

_Wait. That's right…. I didn't have any strength. I was like a normal human against a vampire… What the hell?_ _Now that I thought back on it, last night I felt weaker than usual but this morning when I woke up I felt fine… but as soon as he touched me… my strength diminished. It's like my body is lowering its defenses for him to have access to me…_

I shivered at that thought, realizing it was true. When we first got together I didn't open up to him completely, so I still had my strength, but, after the incident where I couldn't tell him apart… I broke down, showing him everything. That must have been it.

I smiled softly and shook my head, _I guess I really am in love with him… but it looks like I'm going to be bottom from now on…._

I paused and thought briefly as to how I was going to resolve this matter when I heard a terrified shriek come from the bedroom and I grabbed a towel, rushing out to see what was going on. I saw Zero standing face to face with the calendar and a dark aura around him, almost like seeing him be pissed at the day class girls.

"Zero? What's wrong?... I don't think the calendar is going to eat you." I laughed lightly and walked over to him. "T-Today is…. E-E-Easter…." He mumbled with dread and backed away from the circled date, bumping into me. "Eh? So? What's wrong with Easter?" I questioned and tried to straighten him up a little.

"Every year… Yuuki has this retarded party. She invites everybody and she drives me up the wall about it the whole day…. I'm actually surprised she hasn't pestered me about it yet." He remarked and I sighed. "Oh yeah… It isn't sooo bad.~ Come on, she isn't that bad right?" I questioned again but he just shook his head.

"No. You don't understand… it's all like, 'Zero-kun~ hang up these adorable pink decorations with me~' Or, 'Zero-kun~ Make sure not to flirt with too many girls~' Or, 'Zero-kun~ Stop being so lazy and wear something nice or cute, like this pink shirt or bunny ears~'…."

He shivered and the dark aura around him intensified, seeming to grow in murderess intent as he recalled those 'torture filled times'. I sighed and got on a regular button up black shirt with red jeans, wearing the shirt half tucked in and flashing off a white belt around my waist.

"Come on, just get dressed you spazz…" I smirked and he shot me his trademark glare before going off and rummaging through my closet, managing to find a light blue t-shirt, along with some regular jeans that had a few rips in the knees, one side ripped up to his mid-thigh.

It was our day off today and all the day class students were supposed to be going home for a little bit to celebrate with their family or just take a day off from the campus. It was mandatory though because of Yuuki pestering the Headmaster about the 'fun of Easter' so he had no choice to give into his 'little girl'. We walked downstairs and just as Zero said, Yuuki had been looking for him and was waiting in the lobby area talking with Aidou.

"Oh! Zero-kun! I have been looking all over for you!~" She chimed, obviously in a good mood and he shuddered, mumbling something under his breath that sounded like 'fuck it all' before looking away with a scowl. "I have some important things for you to do so come with me~ a-and good morning Kaname-sama… Y-You can help too if you would like…" she finished while fidgeting around and I smiled my usual warm smile, nodding my head in agreement to help while trying not to laugh at Zero.

She smiled with joy and motioned us to the door, barley waiting to get where we were going. As we headed out the door Zero traded glances with Aidou, both of them giving the other cold stares. I tugged at Zero's arm and he gave out a slight 'che' before leaving with us. Yuuki ended up leading us to an old abandoned room in the headmasters building, already seeing Kain, Rima, Shiki, Ichijou, and Ruka decorating. They were using pink frilly streamers and yellow balloons were all over the ceiling and tables. The tables had a white table cloth over them and a light green trim. Everything pretty much matched Zero's impersonation of Yuuki with the decorations and I laughed inwardly, going over to help as Zero got pulled away by Yuuki to go look at things she could dress him up in.

Zero's POV-

This morning was fantastic. Last night was fucking fantastic. But now… I want to die. I. Hate. Fucking. Easter…. All because of a certain short, burnet girl who likes to humiliate me and goes crazy for this cursed holiday. She might not know what she's doing but, she's evil.

I stood in a different room away from the others, having Yuuki pretty much dress me up like a dress up doll. "Come on Zero!~ Just wear it!" she whined , holding a pair of pink bunny ears, and a puffy white tail. I glared at them, as if trying to get them to catch on fire before heaving a sigh that signaled I wasn't going to kill her if she put them on me. She smiled widely and placed the ears on my head, adjusting them accordingly and them pinning the tail to my back belt loop. She stepped back and looked at me, dressed in these fowl things and squealed.

"Awwwh! Zero-kun! You look so cute!~" she said happily as I cursed under my breath. As soon as I stepped out of the room everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me, holding back their laughs. Kain covered his mouth to hide his smile and Aidou, who just arrived, started bursting out laughing, rolling around on the floor. Kaname was just speechless and I could tell he found this situation amusing as I grabbed a bunch of streamers to put everywhere, scowling and giving everyone a glare that said 'don't mess with me unless you want a size 11 ½ shoe up your ass'.

"God Zero~ Don't you look- cute~" Aidou said through breaths and laughed even harder. I gave off a murderous growl from deep in my throat and walked up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up from the floor. "Shut. Up." I threatened as he smirked. "No need to be so harsh,~ after all, I'm sure we put that _other_ incident behind us, didn't we?..." He remarked with a raised eyebrow as I sighed. "Whatever you prick." He got irritated by that but didn't say anything further. To break the tension, Ichijou piped up with a small announcement.

"Uh… hey guys? Guess what? I brought beer and alcohol~" he said as he lifted a few of the many beers on the floor.

"Wow, nice job." Kain commented and grabbed one.

"Hey, we shouldn't even be drinking!" Yuuki said and stood in front of the beers with that trademark defiant look of hers.

"So~ Let's just have some fun, huh?" Aidou added and swung his arm over her shoulder casually. "Besides," he paused and looked over at me. "_Somebody_ here can't hold there alcohol~" and the others turned, looking at me with amusement.

"What? It was one time okay!" I said defensively and Aidou whispered something into Yuuki's ear. She got a surprised look before she nodded and her look turned into one of sudden joy, which in this case, was not good. I really wished I knew what he said….

"Okay~ I won't tell~" She said happily and took a beer from Ichijou. I sighed and looked down, thinking this could not be good as the others grabbed drinks too.

Before I knew it…. I was drinking too. Bad Idea….

After what seemed like only a few hours, which turned out to be waaaayyyy longer, it was dark out and we were all drunk off our asses….

"Okay~ How'bout wez play a game?" Yuuki slurred and pulled out an empty bottle, placing it in the middle of the circle we were in.

"Nuuu… I dun wanna play another game.." I whined and pouted before laughing due to my sides being tickled by Aidou. He managed to scoot behind me while we were playing games and started poking my sides which turned into tickling. I was so drunk that I pretty much forgot everything that happened with him and myself prior to this event so…

"Okay okay, now's heres howz we play~ It'z seven minutes in heaven! Zero-kunn is gonna go first!" she said while laughing as she spun the bottle for me. Shiki and Rima were laughing on the floor together and Ruka had gone back to her room already, being able to hold her liquor worse than I could. Ichijou was spazzing out over Kain, telling him to put his shirt back on as Kain pretended to be a model. He walked around and flexed a few times before stumbling over Ichijou and landing on the floor, laughing away. Kaname was sitting back and laughing at everybody as Yuuki set herself in his lap, which made me kind of ticked but I ignored it.

"Zero-kuunnn~ Youz have ta go in the closet with Aidou~" She slurred again as Kaname tickled her sides. My eyes widened and Aidou smirked and dragged me into the closet, locking it behind him.

"Zero-kun~ hehe youz look rewwy cute in tose ears~" he said and kissed me out of nowhere. My mind was swimming as he stuck his tongue in my mouth and pushed me to the ground.

"Wh-Wait-… A-Aidou… Get owff me…" I mumbled through the kiss as he lifted my shirt over my head and began licking my chest.

"I dun think so Zero…. Itz payback for before… whenz you humiliated me…" he stated and came up to my nipple, sucking on it until I moaned lightly.

I couldn't do anything as he had his way with me and he started rubbing his knee against my crotch, making me moan and twitch every time he did so, getting me harder and harder. He came up to my neck and breathed on it briefly before sinking his teeth into it and I arched my back, trying to get him off me.

"S-Stop Aidou! Y-You know I belong ta K-Kaname… If ya do this… K-Kaname will…" I got cut off by the doors bursting open and Kaname standing there with a pissed look on his face. He yanked Aidou off of me and I yelped as his fangs tore away from my neck. The others looked at him in shock as Kaname threw him against the wall and punched him in the stomach, successfully making him pass out and go limp.

I stood up shakily and clutched my burning neck. It felt like it was on fire again and my hunger rose slightly. Kaname dropped the lower being and went back over to me, looking me over. He didn't hesitate a second in sweeping me away and taking me back to his room, surprisingly not being all that drunk anymore. He pinned me to the bed as soon as we got inside and started kissing me hungrily, not wanting to let me go.

"K-Kaname… I-I can't breathe…." I mumbled as he rose up for air only to look at me possessively. "I have to reclaim what is mine. He marked you even though you were already marked, by a pureblood I might add, so I have to re-mark you otherwise your free game to any vampire…" he trailed off and I sighed, nodding anyway and moving my head to the side.

"H-Here…" I said and he leaned down, licking my neck. I got a strange rush of pleasure go through my body and I shivered, wondering why that felt so good. He bit down and I gasped, clawing at his back. It felt so good… way more pleasure filled than expected and I moaned.

"Ah~ K-Kaname… I-It feels so g-good…" I breathed and he pulled away after a few more swallows of my blood.

"T-That's partly because of two reasons… One, I've marked you as mine before so the bond is even stronger…. And two… were a mated pair so when we feed now we get pleasure…" He blushed slightly and I looked at him with confusion.

"We weren't mated before?" I felt dumb for asking this but he shook his head.

"No… because when I first marked you, you didn't have any feelings for me… now you do, so were considered mated." He said bluntly and I blushed.

"I-I'm not going to be bottom again am I?" I mumbled and he leaned down, smirking.

"This time, yes. Why? Do you not enjoy it?" he said and nibbled on my ear, sending me a wave of pleasure through my body and he had to stop in order for me to respond.

I think I have a new weak spot…

"N-No I enjoy it… I-It's just that I-I wanted you to feel the same pl-pleasure I feel…. S-So that's why I was seme for a little bit…. I-I actually enjoyed it a lot…" I blushed again and he smiled.

"Well from now on we can take turns okay? But tonight… It's my turn to go…" He said seductively and unbuttoned my pants.

_Well…. This has defiantly been the best Easter yet…_

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting very frequently but I've been very busy and I feel terrible for not updating much T^T And I know this chapter didn't really have anything to do with the real story but I just thought I'd have some fun and goof around with this one XD I'll get back to the main story in the next chapter and I'm going to introduce one of my own OC's so bear with me! More heartache and drama on its way of you can believe it! Lol I find stressful and drama filled situations easy to write. Is that bad? Hehe^^; opps…._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~

_Okay so it was Easter and Yuuki had a party and they all got drunk XD Aidou 'interfered' with their relationship again but Kaname made sure to reclaim what was his ;)_

_Now I'm moving on with the original storyline and my new OC is going to come into play in this chapter so bear with me^^;_

Kaname's POV-

"Listen, I know there's another possibility of Zero going out of control but-"

"No. We either need to lock him up or execute him. He killed 17 people and that is way over the tolerance of level E's."

"Well there has to be something! What if I make a deal?" Yagari glared at me and sighed.

"I'll let Zero drink my blood every 2-3 days so that he doesn't get out of control again. His hunger should decrease because I have Shizuka's blood within me and that means he could go for longer time periods without feeding…. I'll take full responsibility for everything…" He looked at me questionably and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"…Fine…. But, only because you're a pure blood. If it was any other vampire I wouldn't let this slide. Do you know how furious the hunters are at Zero? I'm going to get all of the heat for this you know…"

"Yes, and for that I am sorry… I do want to take responsibility for Zero though, so… Please… Take him off the list…" I looked down and heard a 'tsk' before he got up and headed for the door.

"Alright… I accept your deal. Please watch him closely Kaname….." He murmured before walking out the door. I gave out a sigh of relief as I headed back to my dorm room. Last night Zero had gone back to his room since the day class students were all coming back. All of the night class pretty much knew I was mated with Zero and didn't really bug me about it, it was nice.

But today… I've just had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach….. I thought that it might be that I needed to drink blood but that's not it. There's been an unpleasant smell lingering around and it was making me on edge. I couldn't relax and everybody could tell…. Even Kain asked if I was okay and I just dismissed the subject as if it didn't matter. I headed down towards Zero's dorm and luckily ran into him sleeping underneath a tree outside.

I sighed and walked up to him, nudging his shoulder and he mumbled something along the lines of, 'Go away Yuuki' before turning away from me. I felt my eye twitch slightly and I turned him back over to me, seeing him open his eyes.

"I am not Yuuki, Zero…." I said in irritation and he got a sudden look of surprise and hugged me.

"S-Sorry….. Usually Yuuki comes looking for me when I do this… S-So….. What's up?" I sighed and smiled, hugging him back before pulling away and noticed Zero looking at me.

"Listen…. In order to keep you off the hunters list, I told Yagari I'd let you drink my blood every couple of days in order to keep you under control….. I know you don't like drinking blood but…. You have to… okay?" he looked down and gave out a 'Che',

"Why do I have to? I say let them hunt me…. They can't touch me…." He mumbled and I grabbed his shoulders, hanging my head. "Zero…. Please…. for my sake…. Just do it?..." I asked desperately and he eyed me for a moment. He tilted my head up so that I would look at him, but I just averted my eyes….

"Kaname? Are you okay? You look stressed out today… I'll do it but, is there anything wrong?" he asked with concern and I smiled weakly.

"Good…. And I'm fine okay? I'll tell you if there's anything going on alright?" I said reassuringly and ruffled his hair. He pouted but didn't say anything more, blushing slightly. I told him he needed to drink my blood in a few days and then headed back to my dorm. As I walked I waved hello to some day class girls who couldn't seem to keep their squeals down.

I wasn't too far from my dorm when I heard a voice. I looked around but nobody was around. Then, I heard it again…

"_You want Zero alive right?..._ "

"What the hell?... Who are you- show yourself." I muttered and it came again, more clearly this time.

"_I'll kill Zero… Right now as we speak. I can see him right now…. Heh. Right back to sleeping I see?..."_ The voice mused and I gritted my teeth.

"Where are you?... You are not to lay a hand on Zero…" I growled and continued, "He's off the hunters list so why would you-"

"_Hahahaha, I don't care! He's a worthless level E and you know it…. Or…. Is your 'love' for him too strong to see that? Heh…._" I gritted my teeth and looked around, straining my eyes to see anybody, anything around me…. But there was still no one.

"_If you want to find me Kaname-san, go North to the outer reached of the school grounds in an old storage building…. I'll be waiting for you there- unless you want Zero to die~"_ and then the man's voice disappeared. I didn't take a seconds hesitation to run in that direction with all of my speed and get there in maybe….. 5 minutes? With my speed and power it wasn't difficult…. I arrived there shortly and looked the building up and down.

_This place really is abandoned….. Looks suspicious but… I-_

I sighed and entered the old, warn down building and had myself on guard. I scanned the area and walked cautiously while being sure to keep my calm, until I heard his voice again.

"_Wow! I didn't expect you to come so soon…."_ I could almost tell through his voice that he was smirking and I tried to keep calm.

"Where are you?" I said in irritation and he laughed slightly.

"_Try looking…._ In the room next to you." I froze. I took a deep breath and turned around, seeing this man sitting in a sort of stone chair; like a thrown. I glared at him as I entered the room, having it only be lit by the light coming in from the windows.

This man was strange… he had dark brown hair much like my own, except shorter and very spiky. The tips of his hair were red and his bangs were longer than the rest of his hair. His face was flawless and he had golden colored eyes, watching me carefully. He looked to be in very good shape but had a strange aura around him that caused me to be more alert and careful. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and a dark red striped tie. He actually looked pretty… handsome…

"How do you do Kaname Kuran? I am Shoumetsu Akumu. Pleased to finally meet you in person~" he said and got up, bowing to me.

"Why are you threatening Zero's life and why did you contact me?" I stated, not bothering to return his greeting.

"My my….. Straight to the point I see…." He said as his smirk faded. "I'm going to kill Zero. He is dangerous and deserves to die…. Unless… You make a deal with me." He said and his smirk returned.

I stared at him coldly and sighed, listening to his proposition… It was extremely hard to though due to the fact I wanted to slit his throat for even having the balls to threaten Zero in front of me, even though he did look pretty nice...

_He knows Zero is mine and he is rubbing it in my face; I can tell instantly. But… Why? He knows I'm a pure blood right? Unless…. _

My eyes widened as I noticed the sudden presence he gave off and I took a sharp breath in as I realized exactly who he was.

"Wait…. A-Akumu? The pure blood?... B-But your blood line was s-supposed to be exterminated by the hunters over 4,000 years ago…." I said while trying to keep myself under control.

"Hahaha! Wow! Good job Kaname-san~ Never thought you'd guess~ But yes, that is me." He said and walked over to me, his eyes golden eyes turning crimson.

"You know what my blood line is capable of then, ne?" he whispered in my ear as he circled around me and my glare returned, only to darken.

"What are you getting at?" I growled and his smirk grew once again.

"Let me have my way with you whenever I feel like it or else Zero dies." My whole body stiffened. He pinned me to the wall and held up my hands….

_D-Damn it… H-he's stronger than me? Wh-What am I going to do?..._

"Heh, is that a no? If not… I can just go kill Zero now…Slice his throat open and-"

"Okay! Just…Stop…" I said and hung my head, looking down.

_I'd never thought the day when come when I'd be cornered like this….He's too strong for me to fight back though….He's older than me too…Shit…_

"Good. Now…..Bend over." He whispered in my ear and my eyes widened.

"Y-you bastard…" I hissed and he glared at me, forcing me head first to the ground. He was holding my hands behind my back with his right andpulling down my pants with his left.

"Be good and I might go easy on you." He warned, but I just struggled more as he managed to get my pants and underwear around my ankles,

"N-no…Don't-" I took a sharp gasp as he inserted two fingers into my entrance.

"Wow….Your so soft inside….Is this your first time?~" he purred as he curled his fingers, hitting my prostate. "N-Nuhhh-mmuuh…" I held back my moans as best as I could but he just kept doing that, over and over…

"Hmmm? Tell me….Is it your first?..." he snickered and inserted another finger.

"A-Ahh….F-Fuck you…" I retorted and he scowled, scissoring my small hole and I finally let put a loud moan. He let go of my hands and reached down to my member, stroking it gently before squeezing tightly.

"U-Uhhhhnnn! S-Stop…." I breathed, feeling completely and utterly helpless. Even though I had my hands free now, I couldn't fight back because he was stronger…If I tried something he would just pin me down again._ I'm…. Scared…. _I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip, refusing to make any more sounds.

"Heh..Don't think this is over yet…" He said and licked all the way towards my jaw. He frowned at the lack of sound and focused back on my throbbing member, teasing the slit with his thumb.

"N-nuh….Muuhnn…." I moaned, failing to not make any sounds and he smirked at me once again.

_I can't take this…_

I turned around slightly and pushed my leg out, kicking him in the stomach and it sent him sprawling towards the wall. I flinched as his fingers tore out of me suddenly but I stood up, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. I backed up slowly as he stood back up, glaring at me.

"You shouldn't have done that…" he said and in a flash he was in front of me. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the window, shattering the glass and I let out a cry of pain as the glass dug into my back and shoulders. He licked up the blood as it dripped down my arm and I barred my fangs at him.

"I will….Never obey you…" I huffed as he smiled evilly.

"That's good….It makes this game more fun~" he said and turned me around, forcing me face first to the window sill and the glass stabbed into my abdomen and I couldn't help but wince. He then bent me over un-zipped his pants, my eyes widening once more. "N-No! Don't touch m- Ahhh!" I had the sudden feeling of being filled up completely as he entered me, going all the way to the base and then pulling out again. Then, he went back in, thrusting in and out roughly as I struggled more but he only held down my head.

_It hurts so much…._

"F-Fuck Kaname…you feel amazing inside…" He paused and then leaned down to my ear, "Oh…You never did tell me….Is this your first time…being entered like this?"

I let out a low growl and spit in his face. "It's my second…..Y-You asshole…." I huffed and he frowned, wiping off his face.

"Heh…Then I don't need to show you any kindness…" he said and mercilessly pounded in and out of me. "A-Ahh! S-Stop-nuhh…" I felt small tears gather at the corner of my eyes as the pain intensified. He was enjoying my pain and suffering as he pushed in farther, growing bigger getting closer to his climax.

"Haha look at you….So p-pathetic…How am I compared t-to your beloved Zero?.." he smirked and grabbed me by my hair, turning me around and I cried out again.

"M-muhhh… S-Stop….P-Please…Ahh-"

"N-no way… This is t-to much fun-Nuhh…I-I'm going to cum…" he moaned and thrust into me a few more times as he filled my insides completely with his release. All of it was too much and I panted, cuming all over my stomach ah he smirked yet again.

"Enjoy that did you?.." he huffed and pulled out of me.

"In your dreams…" I glared back at him as he reached into his jacket, rummaging around until he pulled out a small bag. He pulled on the string, opening it and pouring out what looked like marbles. There were five of them and he looked at me curiously.

"Let's see how you can handle these." He said as he lifted my leg up and took one of the marbles, pressing it against my tender hole and then sliding it in with ease.

"A-Ahhh!...W-What are those…? G-get them out, they h-hurt-nuuhh…." I struggled as he kept pushing them in, one after another until all five were inside of me. I pushed myself away from him and held my sides, breathing heavily while trying to put up with the burning sensation.

"Those are anti-vampire based metal marbles. You're going to keep those inside of you until noon tomorrow….Heh, it's your punishment for defying me so much." He stated and I covered my mouth, trying desperately not to cry out in pain.

_The pain is so unbearable already and I had to keep them inside of me until noon tomorrow? I don't know how am I going to make it…? _

"Come back here at noon tomorrow and I'll decide what to do to you from there…." He said and walked away from me, heading out of the building.

I finally let out a scream of pain and curled up on the floor, still clutching my sides.

"F-Fuck…" I barely breathed out and got up shakily, looking around for my underwear and pants. When I finally found them, I walked slowly over to them and slid them on while constantly flinching at the pain in my rear.

_I-I can't do this…but…. I have to…..It's for Zero….I-I have to put u-up with it…_

I walked with my blood stained uniform back to my dorm. My wounds weren't healing correctly because of the anti-vampire marbles and I was bleeding all over the place.

_Shit..I probably have glass still in my wounds….. _

I looked down at my abdomen first and saw a couple pieces of glass still embedded in my flesh, I took a deep breath before taking a hold of one and pulling it out slowly, gritting my teeth, trying desperately not to make a sound. I did that with the rest of them and then moved on to my shoulders. I felt around the first thing my fingers came across, about a 5-10 small pieces of glass.

I winced and took a sharp breath in as I started for the biggest piece in my shoulder. I dropped to my knees and screamed as I pulled it out and tossed it to the ground, breathing unevenly. I pulled out the others at the same pace and felt sweat drip down my face. I could feel my wounds healing ever so slowly but I was losing a lot of blood too quickly. My vision was blurring and I felt like throwing up…

After I was done pulling out all the glass, I crawled over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, wincing at the pain inside of me, feeling the marbles go deeper and deeper inside of my with every movement I made. I tensed up and winced again as they basically burned my insides and I gave up on sitting, lying down and feeling sleep consume me almost instantly.

_What have I gotten into….? I can't let Zero see me like this…_

Zero's POV-

"Zer...Zero….Zero-kun! Wake up!" Yuuki yelled in my ear and I sat up, grumbling in frustration.

"Our duties are over now, baka! But even though there over, you can't just sleep around outside!" she preached more and I stood up, not bothering to even look at her as I went to my room.

_Hey, who would want to stay around for that?_ I thought as I witnessed Yuuki stopping off and throwing a fit as I walked away. On my way to my dorm room I noticed it was sunset and realized I had last seen Kaname at noon.

_Noon, huh? I wonder what he's doing…..He's most likely in class…right? I shouldn't bother him…but….I want to see him. There looked like there was something wrong earlier…I just want to make sure he's fine. _

I headed over to the night class dorms, and instead of all of them being at classes, they were all here. I looked around and noticed Kaname wasn't among them, so I went up to them and they stared at me in silence with worried expressions.

"Hey guys…Where's Kaname? I need to speak with him." I stated and Aidou sighed.

"He's missing. We can't find him anywhere…" he sighed again and my eyes widened.

"Nowhere? You have no idea where he is?" I asked as they all shook their heads.

"No...But when you find him, you'll be the first to know because…..well…you know….Since you're his mate and all..." Kain stated awkwardly as I nodded, wanting to go find Kaname right away but deciding I didn't want to cause any trouble for Kaname. I went back to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

_This sucks…_ I thought bitterly and crawled underneath the covers. _I'll see him tomorrow… He'll turn up …I know it…._

That night, I dreamt of nothing but nightmares. Something with a smirking man in a black suit and getting chased…..I dreamt I got shot in the head and when I finally woke up, my forehead was throbbing…

"Fuck…." I muttered and got up, seeing it was already morning. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My forehead hurt like it actually had been shot, but there was nothing there.

_Really bad migraine…? _

Moving along with my day, with the help of many pain killers, I went outside and headed straight towards the night class dorms.

_I_ _need to see if Kaname is alright….._

I was walking around and noticed it was sunrise. It was really peaceful and quiet, no one around…I loved it. I decided to take in the morning's beauty and take a break, leaning against a tree while looking at the red-orange mixed sky. I took a deep breath and then froze. I could smell blood in the air….And it was so familiar.

_Could it be….? Was it…Kaname's…?_

I looked around and saw nothing around me, but I stilled smelled it….It was like he was right in front of me, I looked around more before I jumped at a sudden feeling on my cheek. It was warm yet very cold at the same time… I brought my hand up to my cheek, and to my surprise, I felt a hand on my face. I couldn't see anything there…but I felt it… I brought my other hand out in front of me and felt a well toned body.

I flinched for a moment before trailing up and feeling a chest, neck, hair, and then face…I moved my hand around and felt the familiar features; soft, short yet long hair…Flawless skin…Silky smooth lips….

"K-Kaname?.." I whimpered and the hand removed itself from my face. I felt a light touch on my lips…. like a …kiss?

The presence left my side and I stood there, completely speechless. My heart was racing and my mind was swimming in a sea of chaos.

_That couldn't have been Kaname… Right? But…..it sure felt like him... I don't understand….Damn it! What's going on? _

I looked down and my eyes widened and I realized my hand was completely covered in blood….

_W-What the hell?...This i-is the hand I touched the body with..H-He was bleeding? W-Was that really Kaname…? _ I thought unconsciously bringing my hand to my lips and licking up the bitter-sweet blood, getting lost in the taste.

It was definitely Kaname's... I felt my eyes glow a dark crimson as my hunger once again awakened.

_I can't give in like last time though….I have to hold out for Kaname…I can't cause him anymore trouble._

I turned back around and went to my room. I went to sleep right away, trying not to think about blood…

_I'm not doing anything until Kaname gets back… I can't._

_So, how'd you guys like it? Once again it terribly sad and all in all horrible when you come down to it…. Sorry Dx But, I'm trying to make it better… I don't know what next chapter will be like^^; I'll try and make it better though, I promise!^^ Review for meh? lol_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~

_Kaname has met up with my OC, Shoumetsu Akumu, and he is forced to do whatever Shoumetsu wants in order for Zero to live. Kaname finally saw Zero but now Zero is more worried than ever and he needs to feed soon. _

Kaname's POV-

I saw Zero today, but just like everyone else, he couldn't see me. I knew he'd most likely figure out that it was me by my blood soaked clothes though. I don't know what exactly is going on, but I do know it's all Akumu's doing, preventing me from seeing everyone.

After all, that was a part of his powers…His bloodline was supposed to be wiped out around 4,000 years ago by the vampire hunters because of his strange and powerful abilities.

Another one of his powers is sneaking into dreams; he could kill people in their sleep. He told me this morning that he snuck into Zero's dreams last night and shot him in the head. I got so worried that I went to see if he was okay, but he put some sort of "cloak" on me with his powers so no one could see me…. I was relieved to see that Zero was okay, but I was hurt that he couldn't see me… I don't know why though, I mean it wasn't his fault he couldn't see me.

As soon as I checked up on Zero, I headed back to the old store house early, because I honestly just couldn't take it anymore….I had to get these marbles out of me… I barely got any sleep last night because I was in constant pain and was losing too much blood; These were some sort of anti-vampire marbles, which just so happened to stop me from healing as fast as I normally would.

_Speaking of which…. _ I stopped and looked over my wounds. They were worse from before and were still bleeding. Any of the cuts that had closed up while I was lying by the tree had reopened again because of my constant moving around. I sighed and kept moving forward, determined to at least get to the storehouse.

I heard laughing as he was once again enjoying my suffering. "Shut the fuck up.." I growled and huffed, finally getting to the old rusty building.

"Hahahaha well done.~ You put on quite the show Kaname-san.~" he mocked as I went to the same room as before, going straight to the wall and leaning against it.

"Whatever…..J-Just get these stupid things out of me…" I muttered and he came out of the shadows smirking.

"Very well then.~ Even though it's not noon yet, I'll be nice and take them out since you provided me great entertainment.~" he chimed grabbing my wrists, forcing me on my knees and having my ass in the air. I was too weak to fight back, let alone stop him, so I admitted defeat and let him do what he wanted… It was so low and I felt so ashamed, but it was true…I was at his mercy now and if I wanted Zero to live, I had to obey him… I could've put up more of a fight but… I didn't want to risk it. The first time I found out who he was, I didn't want to chance anything… I was right to follow my instincts.

"Oh? Being obedient today, are we?" he said while ripping off my pants and underwear, just like last time.

I didn't say anything as I was too ashamed at the level I had sunken too. He then spread a part my legs and rubbed his finger over my hole, causing me to flinch and hold back a small moan as he entered me ever so slowly. I scratched at the ground as his finger slid further and further until he curled it around one of the marbles and I couldn't help but to let out a loud moan.

"A-Ahh… D-Don't you have another way of getting them out? I-It hurts too much-Nuhh!" he silenced me by taking the first one out and I bit my lip as he entered the same way as before, sliding his wet, slippery finger into my sore entrance, curling his finger yet again and grasped the second marble and pulling it out, making a popping sound.

Three…..Four…. The burning sensation just wouldn't stop… And finally after what seemed like days of bearing with it, he got out the fifth one out and my arms gave out, collapsing over to my side.

"Ah… You're so strong willed… You'd do anything for Zero huh?" he mused and I sent him a weak glare.

"Yes…. And when I get back to full strength you're going to pay." I growled and he frowned.

"And here I was being nice to you… only to receive threats in return." He paused and walked away, grabbing a bag he had leaning up against the wall. He unzipped it and rummaged through the contents before he pulled out a strange looking object… It was red and I couldn't really make it out until he walked up to me and my eyes widened.

"Today… I have a special toy for you…" He smirked and held it up shamelessly. In his hand… was a dildo. From the looks of it, it was bigger than his own dick and it came with a weird remote thing…

"Y-Your not g-going to…" I said in fear, my confidence fading and I moved away slightly.

"You bet~ Now… hold still would you?" He said and got me back up on my knees.

_Th-That can't fit into me! What a-am I going to do?... H-How much longer do I have to put up with this?... Another day? A week? A month?... A year?... A century?... I'm so scared… Zero…_

"N-No… Don't! W-Why are you d-doing this?" I said while struggling to get away by all he had to do was hold my hips in place to keep me still.

"Because Zero is a filthy creature and you took away something very precious to me… Or I guess I should say your blood line…. Not to mention you look very arousing. I could fuck you 24/7 if I wasn't busy." He half laughed and I stopped.

"Wh-What the h-hell did I ever do to-" I gasped as he took the very tip of the 'toy' and slid it into me. I covered my mouth as tears started to form, the device stretching me to my limit.

"I-It… Hu..rts… Nuhh… P-Please….. T-Take it o-ut…" I whimpered but he ignored my plea and pushed it in further, getting it all the way to its base.

"Heh… you just take it in so easily… It's like you're asking for it now…" He paused and had a strap in his hand, lifting my hips up slightly higher as he strapped it around my waist and it seemed to hold the dildo in place.

"P-Please… I-It hurts so m-much- ahhh…. " I moaned as he stroked my now hard member.

"You seem to like pain then, Kaname-san…." He whispered into my ear and I shivered as he rubbed me up and down with his hand.

The feeling in my backside hurt sooo much but it was slowly becoming more bearable than those cursed marbles of his… I think I could tolerate this better than the anti-vampire stuff but… This is just so wrong.

I shivered and moaned some more as he continued to rub and drew out some pre-cum.

"You like being rubbed so much Kaname… Should I do it more often to get on your good side?" He snickered and I panted, already about to cum.

"Oh… and another thing… That toy inside of you can do much more than just fill you up… Wanna see?" he said and took out a switch from his suit pocket. There were a couple of small buttons on it and he pressed the first one close to his thumb.

"Wha-? A-Ahhhh… N-Nuh… muuwhh…." I moaned as the toy started to vibrate and my knees almost gave out.

"Ah… You're so close to cuming Kaname…. Moan my name would you?" he said and rubbed harder on my throbbing member.

"N-Never… nuuhhh….." I shuddered and he gave out a slight growl.

"Oh so…. I can kill Zero as I please?" he taunted and I froze. "Make him beg for his life…. Put him through hell… Give him hope of living and then- BANG! Hahahahahaha!" he laughed evilly and I hung my head, unable to stand my ground against this higher up, smart mouthed pure blood.

"O-Okay… I-I'll do..it… J-Just… nuhhh… D-Dun hurt Z-Zero…" I pleaded and he smiled, waiting for me to reach my climax. With the dildo now feeling strangely good inside of me and my member being rubbed over and over I released into his hand and moaned, "A-Ahh… Sh-Shoumetsu….mhhnn…"

He got a strange glaze of lust over his eyes before he slid his hand away and turned off the vibrations that were melting me to my core.

"Good…. Now, there is a spring outside that I want you to wash off in. Then, once you're done, I have a few bandages and healing agents to help aid your wounds that have not healed yet. I also have a new uniform for you… When you are all ready you will go down to your school and pretend that you just got lost in the woods or something. But…. You will keep that device in you until tomorrow at 11pm. If you tell any of your friends about what I've done with you I will kill them. I will provide my own entertainment with the vibrator and turn it on a higher setting throughout your day tomorrow; it has five levels. And also… If you come in contact with Zero you have to be as cruel and mean to him as possible, otherwise I will punish you very severely…" He finished and then left, having a strange look in his eyes that resembled… Sadness?

I was very confused by this different side of him… but… He is my enemy and I could care less about why he's starting to be 'nicer' to me… If you could call this kindness… I got up shakily once again and leaned against the wall,

_This is going to be a long night... I have to… avoid Zero at all costs tomorrow…_

Zero's POV-

When I woke up I was in pain. Extreme pain. I couldn't explain why except for the dreams, or nightmares I was having last night… This time it was the same, smirking man with dark brown hair and red dyed tips. I could see his features more clearly this time and he was wearing a black suit. He was chasing me again… and this time I got stabbed through the heart. I got cut, sliced, bloodied up so badly that I thought it was real…. And by the way I was feeling now, I swear it was.

I ran my fingers through my hair as the warm water ran down my smooth skin. I leaned against the wall and let the water flow over my whole body, feeling at least a little more relaxed than when I first woke up and I sighed.

_I need blood today… I wonder if he's back…_

Just the thought of Kaname made my fangs throb and my eyes glow crimson. Ever since I got a taste of his blood yesterday, that's all I've been able to think about… even blood tablets taste worse than usual…. I can't even scarf them down and force myself to take them without coughing repeatedly and feeling like my throat was on fire.

After standing in the shower for a few more minutes I shut off the water and got out, grabbing a towel and drying myself off. Today is going to be a long day…

After I got dressed I headed down towards Yuuki outside who was doing patrol. She was so surprised to see me, she hugged me so tight I thought my head would pop off…

"Ugghh… Y-Yuuki I can't breathe…." I huffed and she let me go, smiling brightly.

"Sorry…. I'm just so happy to see you up for patrol for once! It's so rare!~" she laughed and I scowled at her as we finished up patrol. Making my way around her, she followed me to our class while I tried to ignore my hunger slowly awakening again.

"Hey… Have you seen Kaname around?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, he said hi to me just this morning." She said and my jaw almost dropped.

"S-So he's here now? I-I should go see-"

"No! You are going to classes with me. You haven't showed up in a couple of days- your behind!... Besides… I thought you hated Kaname-sama? Do you like him now?"

I froze as I remembered Yuuki doesn't know ANYTHING about Kaname and I being… uh… together...

"Uhh… He's okay now…. I can stand him." I commented quickly and she shrugged her shoulders, dragging me along to class. She said I wasn't allowed to skip any classes today and I couldn't be on a break until after the night class goes through the gates to go to their classes… Maybe I could see Kaname then?...

I don't know why I bothered to go to classes to get caught up because all I could think about was Kaname… I couldn't think straight and I barely managed to stay out of detention because I snapped at one of the teachers. It's just…. Not being able to see Kaname after what happened yesterday has been killing me! I've been basically driving myself crazy with the blood I got from him yesterday and I can't think about anything else besides Kaname… Kaname's blood, Kaname's safety, Kaname's hair, face, body… hands….. lips…. How when we kiss his fangs brush against mine and our tongues overlap… When he uses those talented hands of his to slide over my whole body and just-….

I mentally slapped myself as I tried to hide my blush. _Stop thinking like that!... I can't afford to get aroused in class!..._

Luckily for me the last class of the day had already passed and before I knew it, Yuuki and I were on our way to guard the night class at the gates… _I finally….. Get to see Kaname….._

We walked up and all I had to do was glare at the day class girls to get them to back up and pipe down a little.

The gaits creaked open slowly and the night class came through, Aidou waving and smiling like a maniac… All of the girls started squealing again as they walked though and I saw Kaname. It was really Kaname…. I felt so relieved to know he was okay….. or at least alive. If anything happened to him I wouldn't know what I'd do…

He started walking by me and I looked at him, hoping he would return my gaze, but he was blank faced and didn't even spare me a glance… _What the hell?..._

"Hey…. Kaname." I said and he stopped, turning around and giving me an icy stare.

"Do not address me by my first name, lowlife. It's Kuran-sama to you." He shot at me and I froze._ What?..._

"Wh-What do you mean? What the hell happened to-"

"Our conversation is over. Do not speak to me again."

"Oi! Kaname!" I said and grabbed his shoulder. He spun back around and gave me a look that shook me to my core. It was a look of pure un-interest, hate, cold…. It was like… It wasn't Kaname.

"Don't touch me." He growled but there was something strange. Even though his words were sharp and jagged, his body was shaking. He was throwing all of these mean things at me yet he was terrified.

"Kaname?..." I asked suddenly and his body tensed up, his eyes filling with sudden sadness. He then leaned close to my ear and looked down.

"Zero…. I love you…" He whispered and then walked away. I shivered at those sudden words and felt a small blush rise to my face before I regained my senses.

_Something's wrong. Very wrong… I have to go see him tonight after his classes…_

And with that, I waited inside of his dorm room until he returned. Kain and the others agreed to let me talk to him because I was probably the only one who could find out why he was acting so strange.

I waited… and waited… and waited… Until finally, around 10:00pm, he came through his door and shut it, having a slightly troubled look on his face. He collapsed on his bed and didn't even notice my presence in the dark room. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms, giving out a hitched sigh and then looked up, finally realizing he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?..." He said with a shaky voice and it tugged on my heart to hear him sound so… defeated.

"Who do you think?" I replied and stepped into the moon light coming from the window.

"Z-Zero? You need to leave… Get out."

"No… What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. Now leave."

"No. You said you would tell me if there was anything wrong… You look like shit and your scent if different…"

"Gee thanks…."

"Don't avoid my questions Kuran… Tell me what's wrong."

"I said its nothing! Leave me alone!"

"No… tell me."

"No. For the millionth time it's nothing."

"Being mysteriously gone for two days without explanation and then showing up and acting like it didn't happen is nothing?"

"What I do on my own time is none of your concern. Now get the fuck out!"

"Like hell it isn't! Were in a relationship together and when you disappear for two days its 'none of my concern'!"

Kaname's POV-

"Like hell it isn't! Were in a relationship together and when you disappear for two days its 'none of my concern'!" He shouted and I stopped. That was true… How could I even be saying these things to him? I just want to tell him the truth… Why I can't be near him or say loving words…

"_If you stop now I'll have to punish you Kaname…"_ Shoumetsu warned but I shook my head, willing to accept any punishment just to embrace Zero.

"I don't care… I need him…. Just this once. And he needs me…." I barely whispered back and I got up, hugging Zero tightly. I could feel his body tense up before he relaxed slightly and wrapped his arms around me, holding me so close to him I could hear his heartbeat and he could hear mine.

"Kaname… Please… What's going on?" he asked and I felt small tears form at the corners of my eyes.

"Sorry… But, could I tell you later?... I… Can't talk about it now…" I paused while he wiped the tears away.

"B-But….." he mumbled and looked up at him with saddened eyes.

"Please…. Zero…" I pleaded and he silently nodded, burring his face in my neck. I shivered at the feeling because my body was still hyper sensitive due to the fact I've had vibrations going through my body all day and they've only escalated…

I felt a hot breath of air go down my neck as Zero had suddenly drawn his fangs, licking at the tender flesh. I gave a small nod as he plunged his fangs into my delicate skin, beginning to take in my blood. He gave out a low growl as he held me tighter and I grasped onto the back of his shirt.

"N-Nuuhhh…. Zero-a-ahh…" I moaned. I had forgotten about this….. I forgot that when we drink from each other now, we get pleasure…. This isn't good. I could feel myself getting swept away in this irresistible feeling and my lower regions began to get hot.

"_Heh…. You know what would make things even more interesting Kaname-san?... If I have part of your punishment now~" _Shoumetsu said in an evil voice and my eyes widened.

_No… Not here! Not now! _

I felt the vibrating inside me grow stronger as Shoumetsu put the toy on the fifth level. I tried desperately to hold back my moans and all day I had been dealing with this… Shoumetsu would amp the level at the worst times but I managed to deal with it but… now… It was just too much. I moaned loudly and bucked my hips into Zero, feeling him tense up again. My knees gave out and I fell, accidently taking him with me.

"Oww… K-Kaname? What's wro-" He stopped and blushed as I followed his eyes, realizing where exactly he was looking… I was aroused and hard. I blushed and tried to cover up my crotch but he pinned both of my hands above my head and reached for my pants, unzipping them and caressing my member through my underwear.

_N-No! If he does this h-he might find the vibrator!_

I used what was left of my strength to make him release my hands and push him off of me, sending him in confusion across the floor. I huffed and tried to get up shakily but my legs gave out this time and I landed on my ass.

"Ahhhh! N-Nuuhh-Muhhn…" I covered my mouth as the vibrator moved around and stretched my insides. Zero got up and brushed himself off, wiping the blood from his lips and walking over to me.

"Wh-What the hell Kaname? Why did you-" He stopped, seeming to put things together. He got a sudden pang through his body and then he glared at me.

"Take off your pants." He commanded and my eyes widened, shaking my head.

"N-No! I don't w-want to have sex right now or do anything! Go away now!"

"Hell no. Let me see your backside." He growled and I moved back a little as he got closer.

"No! G-Get away!" I yelled but he tackled me to the spot and pulled my pants down half way along with my underwear. I could feel his body almost get ice cold as he stared at my backside, allowing me to break his grasp again with the distraction and scoot back.

"Wh-Who did that to you?" He said with his breath quavering. I braced myself against the wall and got up again, pulling my pants back up and trying to find a way out.

"_Seems like the jig is up Kaname-san…. Looks like I need to take you away….." _Shoumetsu sighed and I could hear a snap and smoke suddenly swirled around me.

"I-I'm so sorry Zero…. Please forgive me…" I mumbled as tears once again found their way to my eyes.

"Kaname!" Zero yelled and lunged forward.

Zero's POV-

"Kaname!" He was being surrounded by some mysterious black smoke and he said goodbye…_ No…._

"No… Don't leave me! Kaname!" I yelled and reached for his hand, only for him to vanish into thin air seconds before I got there. I collapsed on the floor and held my head in my hands, gritting my teeth.

_Not again…. God damn it! I'm finding him! And when I do, I'm going to track down the sick bastard who did this to him and tear his fucking head off!_

_Hey guys^w^ hehe, looks like Zero is gunna kick some ass huh? Lol XD I'll continue with chapter 12 later but just recently I've become very sick and unfortunately for me, writers block has been pestering me for about two weeks :/ I'll keep writing though! I'll find a way! XD _

_Also…. This story might be coming to an end soon! Unless I get more ideas to somehow drag it out longer, It'll only last for a few more chapters^^; This is what I get for writing it as I go ._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~

_Zero found out a little bit of what happened to Kaname and is determined to beat the crap out of whoever did it. Kaname is back with Shoumetsu and Kaname might finally understand a little more about his tormentor. _

_WARNING!: There will be another short pairing besides ZK! My own characters! You have been warned!_

Zero's POV-

_I'll kill them…. I'll kill them…. I'll kill them…. I'll kill whoever did this to Kaname! _

I ran after Kaname's scent, which was now very far away…. I couldn't understand it. Before, I couldn't really track Kaname just by his scent unless he had an injury of some sort that let me smell his blood and track him with that… But now, my senses are just in overdrive. My heart is racing, my vision is crystal clear, my speed is more than doubled, and my sense of smell has improved too…

_I wonder if it's because I drank his blood?... or maybe it's just because I'm pissed. No…. Pissed isn't the right word… Infuriated. No one touches Kaname but me. No one hurts Kaname like that. AND NO ONE CAN JUST TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!_

I followed his scent everywhere. The trail just never seemed to end… I was following his scent for so long that it began to get pitch black outside. My only lighting was the full moon….

_Where is he! Why haven't I found him by now?... Wait. The tress… They all look similar. Well I mean there trees, but I swear I've already been through here a million times!_

Then it suddenly hit me. I was going around in circles…. Even though I was following his scent everywhere, it was only leading me in circles… I stopped and stood there, standing in front of rows after rows of dense, scattered trees. I looked around, my eyes scanning over everything around me. I noticed something odd… I blended right in and before, since I was just blindly searching around, it would make sense I didn't see it.

There was a dark grouping of shadows around a certain area of the trees… It was hard to see because it was so feint, but now that I look closer, it's like a rift in the air. Like the shadows that look Kaname away….

I growled slightly and walked up to it, taking my Bloody Bose from my jacket and aiming it right at the center. I didn't hesitate a second further to shoot it and there was a loud 'BOOM' followed by a tearing sound. My eyes widened as I saw the scenery around me change and I was suddenly standing in front of a rusty old building… It looked like a storage house. This strange building was FILLED with Kaname's scent. He was defiantly here.

I took a deep breath and walked up to it, still looking it over when I heard a voice. I stopped and shivered as it whispered all around me, getting into my head, laughing. Laughing… Laughing like the man in my nightmares. Smirking and Laughing! It… it was him!

"_Hello Zero. It's a pleasure to finally speak with you, ne?~ heheh"_

I turned around sharply but there was nobody behind me, or in front of me… This guy was in my head.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know me?" I growled and he laughed some more.

"_My my… What a disrespectful tone. I should fix that."_ He said, getting serious. "_Now… lets start…"_

"With shutting that awful mouth of yours." My eyes widened as a man suddenly appeared in front of me and darted his hand at my throat, grabbing it and squeezing tightly. I coughed and wheezed as he lifted me off the ground and he smirked.

It was that guy from my nightmares… He looked exactly like him. And I would bet on my life that this guy is the one messing with Kaname… I kicked my feet around and clawed at his hand but it wouldn't budge. I glared at him and brought up my Bloody Rose, firing it at him and then being released. I heard a hiss come from him as the bullet found its mark in his shoulder.

"Heh…. " I paused and coughed, "How does that feel, you asshole?" I glared and he hunched over.

"Rrrghhh… I-It hurts… Ah! F-Fuck-heh. Just kidding~" He laughed and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I held my throat and winced at the red marks already forming.

_This guy is strong… Maybe even stronger than Kaname… Is that even possible?_

I heard more laughing and his voice circled around me.

"_You provide me great entertainment! Go inside if you wish to see your lover…. But, you might not like what you see, Zero-kun~"_ He laughed. I gritted my teeth and ran inside, following the black shadows like a map. It lead me to a room with only the moonlight coming in from the windows. I squinted in the low light until my eyes came across something by the wall… I walked a little closer to it and then stopped. I froze in my tracks as I saw the slim figure lying on the ground. It was Kaname.

Kaname was fully naked and unconscious. I stared at the sight before me and then I found that I couldn't move. I struggled to move my body just an inch but it wouldn't budge. The black smoke was surrounding me now and I let out a low hiss.

"Show your damn face again you coward!" I yelled in anger and he laughed.

"You're so amusing~" He said and appeared by Kaname. I shot him an ice cold stare and barred my fangs.

"Get away from him now!" I said, feeling my anger rise.

"Oh… You don't like this?" He said and picked Kaname up by his hair, successfully waking him up from his unconsciousness. He was brought up on his knees and he let out a whine of pain as he brought his hands up to his head.

"Wha-…. Z-Zero?... Y-You're here?" He said with his voice horse. I struggled some more against the shadows but they just seemed to tighten their grip on me.

"Kaname! Hold on! I'll-" The shadows cut me off my covering my mouth and my eyes widened even more as Kaname gave out a loud moan.

The man had stuck two fingers inside of Kaname and he was pumping them in and out at a steady rate.

"Tell me… Do you like seeing your lover like this?" He said through a smirk and Kaname winced.

"D-Don't listen… J-Just… ru…run… Zero.. Please…" He begged but I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles began to turn white. My eyes instantly grew the color of blood red crimson as I felt wave after wave of furry rush over me, giving me strength. I brought my hand up and I forced a downward strike at the shadows, successfully making them vanish. I let out a almost beast like roar and lurched forward at the man, feeling my nails extend into what seemed like claws. He vanished from behind Kaname and I knelt down, supporting Kaname.

"It's okay…. Everything will be fine once I get you out of here.." I whispered to him but he shook his head weakly.

"N-No… H-He's too strong… Y-You'll lose yourself t-trying to fight him…. P-Please.. Don't fall to level E a-again… Please…" He said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. I helped him sit up properly against the wall and took off my vest and jacket, placing them over him.

"it's okay… I'm in control this time." I breathed as I turned around, facing the man.

"Heh… Time for a fight now is it?" He mocked and I shot another cold glare at him, holding my Bloody Rose tightly in my hand. "By the way… My name is Shoumetsu Akumu…Pure blood. Nice to meet you~" He said sarcastically and my whole body shook.

_He's… A Pure blood?... That's… Impossible. I've never read about his bloodline… And he's stronger than Kaname… I thought the Kuran's were the strongest Pure bloods… _

My mind was swimming in a sea of chaos as Shoumetsu smirked, looking down.

"You know… I don't think I want to be entertained anymore… I want to be the entertainer~" He chimed and I looked up at him skeptically.

"What are you-"

"Would you like to finally know why I am doing this to you both?..." Kaname and I both stared at him and he continued, "Kaname here… Took away the one thing- no… person I loved most. I suppose you don't remember though, ne?" He said and looked at Kaname darkly.

Kaname looked confused and he thought it over more."What are you talking about?... I never did anything to you…"

"Oh? So your saying exterminating my family and killing my lover is 'doing nothing to me'?"

I looked at Kaname with shock and he had the same expression, bringing his arms around his waist.

"Wha-…. Y-You mean that?... Y-Your're the one we n-never found?" He stuttered and Shoumetsu laughed.

"Hahaha! So you do remem-"

"That was not me!" Kaname shouted, cutting off Shoumetsu. He then brought his hands to his head and got a sudden distant look… almost getting lost in his thoughts.

"The higher-ups… They forced me to help… They forced anybody who refused to help! I didn't want to kill my brotherin… It's against my nature. So I refused…. The next thing I knew, my body was moving against my will and false thoughts were being placed in my head… I didn't mean to-"

"Bull shit. You expect me to believe that Kaname-san?" He sneered and Kaname looked like he was about to say something else before shadows surrounded him, shutting him up.

I growled and anger and raised my gun while aiming for his head. Without effort I shot at him multiple times but he just avoided them, running around the room. Then, he lunged at me but I dodged him and struck a downward blow on his shoulder and to my surprise, I hit him and he jumped backwards. He held his arm and winced slightly as it began to heal instantly but I raced up to him again, not wanting to give him an opening. I punched him square in the face and he stumbled backwards, not expecting the blow. I landed a series of kicks, and punches all over the place and my attacks were working.

My senses were so heightened that I had the speed of a Pure blood and the strength of one too. It was so strange… This new power… I could see all of his attacks as they were coming at me and I dodged them easily. My anger and determination were fueling everything…. I just wanted to protect Kaname. That was all that was going through my mind.

As I was thinking and fighting, the shadows around Kaname began to stir and tighten, hearing him make a choking sound.

"Don't touch Kaname!" I hissed and ran straight at Shoumetsu. He suddenly dodged my attack effortlessly and spun around, grabbing the barrel of my gun and yanking it from my grasp as I attempted to shoot at him. I tried to get it back but he landed a low blow on my stomach and I hunched over gasping for air. I heard my gun skid across the floor and hit a wall as Shoumetsu lifted me up by my collar.

"Filth. My dear Kaname…. I shall take what is precious to you… Just as you did to me." He smiled and Kaname lurched forward, fighting the shadows once more before being pulled back and his bonds tightened.

"Haha… Don't worry. I won't kill him… No. That'd be too lenient. I'll give him a fate worse than death… Yes… Heh…. I'll make you both suffer ne? Oh.. and nothing personal Zero-kun but you know… this is part of my revenge so… I shouldn't feel regretful about any of this~" He smirked and rose his hand up to my face.

I struggled to get free of his grasp but I couldn't move fast enough. His hand latched into my face and gripped it tightly, almost cutting off my air circulation. I clawed at his hand and kicked, putting up as much of a fight as I could even though somewhere in my mind I knew it was hopeless…

"Say goodbye to Kaname, Zero-kun… This will be the last time you remember together." He said finally and then I felt cold sweep around me and I was encased in black.

I was still being held up by my collar and face by Shoumetsu, but everything was black around us. I could hear the muffled shouts of Kaname very faintly in the background but it was all a blur. Shoumetsu chuckled darkly and tightened his grip, making me wince.

"You're going to have to play a part in Kaname's punishment and my vengeance…." He stated simply and I hissed at him.

"What the hell are you gunna do?... If you hurt Kaname I swear-"

"No… Kaname… Won't get hurt anymore. Physically anyway… heh- You're the one who's going to get hurt." He said and shot me a deadly glare, only for me to return it with full force. I was opened my mouth slightly to say something else but he cut me off painfully by squeezing harder on my skull.

It felt like he was slowly crushing my skull. I winced as he let go of my collar and just held onto my face, putting even more pressure on my head.

"Goodbye Zero."

…

Death. I wanted to die. It hurts… it hurts… it hurts! End it! It hurts so fucking much! It felt like there was electricity going through my entire body and I writhed in pain is it continued to get worse. I cried out, screaming from the jolts and I coughed up blood. I dug my nails into his hands and arms but they wouldn't budge. I tried kicking him and flailing around but still so success…. God… it hurts…. More than everything else I've lived though.

I could feel myself slipping away… I couldn't stay conscience as my eyes began to get heavier and heavier_… Am I going to die?... I don't want to leave Kaname though… I'm sure he would be so upset if I just suddenly left him….Right? I wonder if there's… anything past death?..._

My body went limp and it felt like I was dropped, instantly crumpling on the cold ground. I heard a voice scream my name but I couldn't tell who it was… I was too tired…

I just want to sleep.

I'm sorry Kaname…

I want to stay awake to save you…

I want to protect you…

So… why can't I?...

I can never protect you…

I'm pathetic…

Kaname is sacrificing himself for me and I can't do anything but sit and watch…

I can't even stay awake long enough to help you…

I'm so sorry Kaname…

I… have to go to sleep now… my body is just so heavy…

I wonder if I'll have any dreams...

Shoumetsu's POV-

My life was peaceful. I had good relations with my family, I was the next head of my family, I was in a happy relationship, and I was still pretty young for a Pure Blood vampire. But one day, they decide that my bloodline is too dangerous to keep around. Who's they? _They, _are the higher-ups- the ones in charge. They deemed my bloodline too dangerous due to the fact many people in my family have driven themselves crazy with power. It was actually rare for someone within 10 years of each other not to lose it. The 'authorities' would always have to send certain people to 'get rid of the problems'. But this time, we were all going, whether we were sane or not. Of course… I was the last to know. Always kept in the dark… Even my true love knew before me.

_-Flash back, start-_

"Oi~ Shou-chan~~~" My lover called and I felt my eye twitch involuntarily at the nickname he had chosen for me.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? I'm too proud for such ludicrous names…"

"Come play with me~"

"No."

"Whyyyyy~"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I have work."

"Why?"

"Because I'm responsible."

"Why?"

"Because I have a lot of responsibility placed on me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm from the most powerful bloodline of all the Pure Bloods."

"Why?"

"Because!" I was about ready to snap if he said _that word_ one more time…

"…Awwh! Party pooper!~ I wanted to see how long I could make it last!~" He whined and folded his arms in displease.

"Che… Your such a baby…" I said and closed my book, giving in to his child-like demands and getting up, tackling him playfully on the bed.

"Ow ow ow! Hey! No fair! Your stronger than me!~" He laughed as I placed him in a death hug with my arms latched firmly around his waist, grinning widely. I was on top of him and he was lying on his back as we laughed together. Our laughs subsided shortly and we stared into each other's eyes.

He had brilliant ice blue eyes with dark brown hair. His bangs hung over his eyes slightly and his hair stopped just about his shoulders. It was a little messy looking and he had a very flawless face, smooth porcelain skin, and a pretty much a drop dead gorgeous pack all together.

_-If I think about it now… He looks very similar to Kaname… Yes, that's right.-_

"Will you play with me now?" Akahana said seductively and he ran his fingers along my back.

"I told you I have work to finish… " I said and he sighed.

"I'll help you! I promise~ Pleeaaaseeeeee?"

"…"

"I'm so horny Shou-sama… Just please… this once?" He said back and I shivered. I liked it when he called me 'sama' and he knew it. It was way better than 'chan' anyway… I gave out a large sigh and nodded, instantly giving him a passionate kiss. I never understood why he liked to give me nicknames…

He instantly opened his mouth and invited my tongue in to intertwine with his. My tongue won dominance and I heard him moan slightly into the kiss. He tangled his fingers in my soft, brown hair and almost seemed to follow the red streaks.

I broke the heated kiss for some air and to get a better position when he suddenly flipped me over onto my back and straddled my waist. I raised an eyebrow in surprise at this action but it was replaced with a moan as he grinded his hips into mine sensually.

"Let's have some fun~" He said and I licked my lips, grabbing him and pulling down towards me for a kiss again.

"Don't count on much sleep." I growled and he smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

_-Heh that's right… We had a good time that night. Maybe that was his parting gift… I should've seen it.-_

_-The next morning-_

"Shou-chan Shou-chan~ Wake up sleepy butt~" Akahana said, jumping all over our bed.

"Oi… knock it off…" I growled but he just laughed at my irritability in the mornings. Honesty… I swear to god he had a Duracell battery just telling him to keep going and going and going….

"You need to get up and get something for me~" He said and pulled off all of the covers, causing me to bolt up and cover my crotch from the cold. After all… we were both completely naked from last night so…

"Oi! You woke me up just to get you something! I'm fucking naked!" I shouted and he licked his lips.

"I like this view though… can we fuck again? I want your cock deep inside o-" I threw a pillow at his face with a slight blush and stormed off to the bathroom, not caring the rude protests that came from the smaller man in the other room.

"Anyways… I need you to get me spring water." He said bluntly and I stared at him as I got dressed.

"You woke me up… For spring water?..." I said in annoyance and he nodded proudly.

"Yup! The spring is a ways away from here and I can't get it right now, so you're going to get it for me~"

"Why the hell can you get it yourself?" I snarled and put on my shoes.

"My ass is sore from all of the fucking amazing se-" I covered his mouth with mine to shut him up and then I headed out to get his stupid spring water, waving goodbye to him and then turning around. _He better be thankful for this... Damn it…. Why does he say such embarrassing things so openly?... I swear he will be the death of me. _

_-Heh… How right I was back then…-_

When I came back with his stupid spring water in hand, there was something off. I couldn't quite place it but something was very wrong when I arrived home… I felt a kind of eerie feeling as I approached the house. I saw Akahana talking to a familiar face by the front door, Kaname Kuran. Standing next to each other you almost couldn't tell them apart. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying as I hid behind some bushes.

Akahana had a very… determined look on his face and Kaname seemed to be getting aggravated. I watched as the conversation began to get threatening and just as I was about to step in, before Kaname stepped forward. I couldn't see what he did, but Akahana had a stunned look on his face as Kaname disappeared.

I looked around before walking up to the front door to ask him about what that was all about, until I smelled a familiar smell and looked at his chest. Dark crimson oozed from a deep, gaping wound in his chest… right where his heart was…

I ran up to him as fast as I could and caught him as he fell. He held onto me shakily and I paled as he lost more blood.

"Akahana! It's going to be okay!... Hang on!..." I yelled but he only smiled weakly and brought his hand to my face to caress it.

"It's alright Shou…. I told him they would never find you… I.. wouldn't let him know… where you were…" He said and coughed while growing paler.

"Hang on! Don't leave me, Aka-" He cut me off and held a finger to my lips.

"I won't make it… Shou…" He smiled and motioned me down. I felt a lump in my throat that almost made it so I couldn't breathe. When I got close enough to his face he gave me a gentle kiss and his breathing got slower.

"P-Please live… for me… S-Shou-chan…" He whispered and small tears fell from his eyes as he said goodbye.

"No… D-Don't leave me…." I said shakily and my eyes watered, tears threatening to fall.

"I l-love you… so much… Shou-chan…" He breathed with a final breath and then his eyes fluttered closed, his body growing limp in my arms.

…

…

Pure Bloods… don't cry…

My bloodline isn't allowed to cry…

Too proud…

Too respected…

Too feared to cry…

I leaned over him, holding him close to me as I cried my heart out. I couldn't stop the tears… It was the first time I've cried in years… He's gone from me… They took him… Kaname took him.

I sat there for hours crying… Then, I got some matches, and I placed him in a blanket in the middle of the house. I stared blankly at the house as I set it on fire. I watched as it burned and I said my final goodbyes to my love, tears still streaming down my face. _They'll pay…. For everything…_

-_I guess that's when I went off the deep end… funny… I don't feel crazy? Or maybe I am? I don't know anymore… I just wanted revenge… Then I could die and see Akahana. I guess that's what leads me to this situation… _

_Kaname just looked so much like Akahana but yet he was the one who killed him… When I tormented him, I almost though he was Akahana… It only made my heart more empty. I wanted to make him suffer though… To take away what he loved most. To do something worse than death… I had finally succeeded… I can go see him now, right?-_

_-Present time-_

I stood there, feeling the blood drip from my mouth as I coughed. Kaname had broken free of my grasp and attacked me… He stabbed me through the heart with his hand. Just like Akahana… He was panting heavily and barring his fangs at me as he twisted his arm and tore it out sharply. He must really love Zero…. Just like me and Akahana… I smiled and fell to my knees as the blood gushed from my gaping wound. I was fading from consciousness fast and my vision was getting dark.

"_Shou-chan…"_ I heard a voice say and I looked up, seeing my lover.

"I… can finally see you… Akahana…." I whispered as he touched my face gently.

_He smiled and said, "Lets go…"_ I closed my eyes, accepting him and then falling.

_I love you too… Akahana…_

_Hope I didn't confuse you guys too much with Shoumetsu's POV^^; So sad! T-T Sorry about that!_

_I'm so evil huh? Hehe, leaving you guys with a cliffhanger for Zero… Sorry but that's what makes things interesting! ^w^~_

_Only a few more chapters left! I think It might narrow down to 3 or 4 after this one so, keep your fingers crossed for me to get more idea's to throw in there if you don't want it to end so fast ;) Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~

_We finally found out why Shoumetsu was doing all of those horrible things to Kaname and Zero__,__ but now he has done something to Zero and Kaname has to save him. Shoumetsu dies a happy death as he got to see his lover Akahana__,__ but now Kaname has to clean up the mess he left behind. What has happened to Zero?_

_Ps. There are a lot of mini time skips in this chapter so sorry in advance! ^^;_

Kaname's POV-

_Why won't they talk to me? Why won't they let me see Zero? He's not dead… is he?_

I paced around outside of the infirmary, not wanting to rest until I made sure Zero was okay. When I brought him here, he was unconscious and barely had a pulse… he kept coughing up blood and muttering things I couldn't understand. It was terrible… and now, I have to go though more agony as I wait for somebody, ANYBODY, to tell me he's alright. To tell me something…

I slammed my fist into the wall and watched as it crumbled, leaving a soccer ball sized hole where my fist had been. Yuki walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Kaname…" She tried reassuring me, but nothing could calm me down except those words. His voice. Something to tell me that I wasn't too late and that he's okay. Yuki and the Headmaster know of Zero and I's relationship now… Yuki was stunned but Cross took it very calmly. I'm sure Yuki feels awkward but, it's best that she's not in the dark anymore…  
>They both tried telling me that I needed medical attention too but I wouldn't let them.<p>

I went back to pacing around and then I slumped down to the ground, holding my head. _He's okay…. He has to be okay… I-I know I got to him on time… Cross can fix him… He's going to be okay…Don't sleep…Don't eat… not until he's alright… _

Thinking these thoughts, I drifted off into an un-welcomed sleep, passing out as soon as I reached the ground. Not sleeping and doing nothing but pacing around for 3 days can be hard on a person…

…

…

"…"

"Ka..me.."

"Kan…me-san…"

"Kaname-san!"

"Mhnn…" I grumbled and tried swatting away whatever was bothering me. It didn't work.

"Kaname-san, get up! You can't just sleep forever you know!"

"Wha.." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Cross hovering over me with his usual goofy smile. I sat up painfully and looked around. I was in my room and Cross was waving his hand in front of my face. I couldn't help but swat his hand away in annoyance.

"Okay okay, I'm awake… What do you want?..." I asked sleepily and he smiled more.

"Well you've been out for three days! I decided it's time to wake you up. Plus, you haven't eaten anything in 6 days."

_That's right… I was waiting for any word on Zero for 3 days… then I passed out for 3 days… WHAT!_

"How's Zero! Is he okay!" I asked wide-eyed and his smile faltered.

"Yes… He's going to be okay Kaname." He said and I relaxed. _  
>He's okay… He's really okay.<em>

"But, there is one problem." He paused and I stared at him. "He has memory loss… He- He doesn't remember anything from your relationship together."

My heart skipped a beat. _He… What?..._

"I tried to jog his memory but he said he didn't remember even liking you as a friend…. He.. well, you know…. He still hates all vampires… and you're… not an exception…" He struggled and I could feel my body getting colder and colder with each word.

_So…. He still hates me like he did before... He… doesn't even remember loving me…_

I bowed my head down and felt small tears trickle down my face as I took in the information. Cross wrapped his arms around me and hugged me gently as I cried, rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be alright…

_So this was Shoumetsu's game…. How cruel…_

-A few hours later-

Cross and I were talking about everything to get adjusted with Zero's 'new life' and how to deal with things…. It is… difficult.

"What are we going to do about his blood lust?..." I asked and Cross pushed up his glasses.

"Well, we can just explain to him that the reason why he lost his memory was because he turned to level E. We will have you fill up blood packets to give to him once a week and explain to him he needs to drink them if he wants to stay sane." Cross said and I nodded. "Of course…. We won't tell him there from you…" He added while taking out a packet from his coat pocket and I nodded again.

I stared out the window and sighed lifelessly. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me and personally, I didn't care. He tugged at my shirt and I just stood there. He sighed in irritation and pulled me onto the bed, sitting me down and rolling up my sleeve.

"You know… you have to eat sometime." He grumbled and I just shrugged.

"Why should I?... I'm not hungry…" I stated coldly and he glared at me.

"Because it's not good for your health if you don't eat."

"So… I don't care about my health any- Oww…"

"Heh… that's what you get for not listening to me! Now hold still…"

"…"

"Kaname… I know this is hard but you just can't give up…"

"You don't have any power over me. I don't want to hear lectures from people who don't understand."

"Kaname-"

"No, you can't convince me to do anything. I… just want Zero back… that's all. So until you understand my pain, don't preach to me about my health or anything that doesn't have to do with Zero."

"Kaname-san…."

"After you're done with the packet, leave. I want to be alone…"

He sighed softly and nodded, giving up the fight. He finished up filling the blood packet and then left me to myself. I curled up into a ball on my bed and stared at the wall.

_How am I supposed to do anything knowing I don't have him anymore?..._

Zero's POV-

When I woke up they told me I had been out for 4 days. They said I had gone to level E and I went crazy so it made me loose parts of my memory. They said I had to drink real blood once every week from these packets so I could keep my sanity. They never told me who's blood though… It's weird losing your memory… I heard that Kaname was waiting for me to wake up for 3 days… that's also weird. Cross tried telling me something like that and I brushed it off, saying it could never happen in a million years.

Yuki was so happy when I woke up and for some reason, I was happy. My head hurt a lot and I felt like I got hit by a truck, but I was happy. Yuki filled me in on the class stuff I couldn't remember and said everything was pretty much the same. But… there was one thing that was bugging me. I haven't seen a single glimpse of the Kuran bastard for a week since I woke up. I heard he got sick suddenly and had to be in bed for 3 days, but what about the other 4? Well- not that I care or anything! It's just weird not having him glare at me and warn me about protecting Yuki…

It was late evening now and we had to 'escort' the night class to their classes. Yuki and I walked down to the gates and gave my usual glare to the 'kyaaa'ing fangirls, their squealing level went from 10 to 1 in 3 seconds. I smirked at my work and then noticed the gates creaking open. I watched the night class walk down the path the girls had made and rolled my eyes as Aidou did his usual hot-shot antics. Then, my eyes wandered to a certain brunette pureblood I haven't seen all week.

My eyes widened as he walked closer… He looked terrible… Kaname had bags under his eyes, a paler complexion than before, and his eyes were almost completely crimson_. _

_What did he do to himself?... I mean I hate the guy, but why does he look like this?_

Yuki walked up to him and bowed, smiling away and not seeming to notice his appearance. He patted her on the head and then leaned down, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and looked back at me before whispering back into his ear. I got irritated about this because I think they were talking about me…

"Che…" I walked up to them and stood in front of Yuki, glaring at Kaname.

"You should get to class, Kuran." I spat and he didn't even look at me before turning away.

_What the… hell?..._ I thought in confusion as he walked off, the girls slowly starting go back to their dorms.

"Come on Zero, we have to get back to our dorms too!" Yuki said and pulled me along.

We both went back to our dorms and I collapsed on my bed, putting the blood packet on my table. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, thinking over today's events.

_Kaname looked so… lifeless today… What happened to his obnoxious atmosphere and his high-and-mighty attitude!_

I smothered my face in my pillow and then glanced at the blood packet lying on the table. I sighed and got up, walking over to it and staring at the crimson liquid inside. I picked it up and popped the cap off with a snap and instantly smelled the delicious scent. My fangs called out for it and my body screamed for the toxic substance that revolts me, yet fulfills my needs. I tilted my head back and drank the sweet blood while savoring it's taste. It didn't take me very long to finish it, but it made me feel content. I wiped my mouth and gave out a refreshed sigh as I threw away the packet and went back to my bed.

_I wonder who's blood it is…. Hmm…_

I just shrugged it off and figured I'd ask someone later, because now I was tired. I crawled underneath the covers and drifted off to sleep rather quickly. After losing my memory, I feel more laid back than I used to. Less irritable and worrying. It was very enjoyable, until Kaname began to evade my thoughts… Throughout the week, my dreams began to be filled with that familiar face and I didn't know why…

It pissed me off.

-Four days later-

"Zeeeeerrrrroooooooooo-kuuunnn~" Yuki called out and I rolled my eyes, turning around and glaring at her.

"Shut up already! I'm coming, I'm coming…" I sighed and she dragged me to the Headmasters office. She wanted me to go with her to tell Cross that we were going to make dinner together and that if he wanted something, he had better show up at Yuki's dorm.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my necklace…" She pouted and I sighed.

"Go and get it then and I'll wait for you by Headmaster's office, okay?" She nodded and ran off to go get her necklace and I continued walking, almost reaching the doors of his office.

_I hope he's in here or I'm going to be pissed that I had to go all the way over here for noth-_

"Kaname! You can't just do nothing because you lost something dear to you! You have to take care of yourself god damn it!" Cross shouted and my eyes widened.

"I told you, you don't understand! Don't preach me shit I already know! Just- Just leave me alone!"

"You're acting like a child Kaname! Stop moping and start doing something!"

"How can I when I don't have a reason to live anymore! Yuki can't even keep me to this earth… I want to die…."

-SLAP-

"Kaname…. Don't you dare say such things…"

"…It's true... My will to live is gone… I could actually die whenever I feel like it… Maybe Zero could kill me."

"Stop! You're being too rash about this Kaname! You don't even know if- wait… what is this?"

They paused and I heard some shuffling before Cross gasped and I heard Kaname get up.

"I'm leaving." Kaname said coldly.

"Wait- Kaname!"

Kaname suddenly burst through the doors and came face to face with me. His eyes widened and he took a step back, covering his mouth.

"Z-Zero…" He stuttered and he gave out a choked gasp.

"Kanam-" He ran past me and darted down the hall, not looking back at me. I clenched my fists and ran after him outside. _This is ridiculous!_

_Why the hell was he saying all of those things? What the hell happened to him! I mean… I shouldn't care but… He's a pureblood! He should have more determination than that! He can't just break so easily!_

I ran after him and he looked back before picking up the pace. He looked so worn out. It doesn't look like he's eaten in days… He looks so skinny… It doesn't even look like he can-

Kaname suddenly collapsed and held his throat, panting heavily. My eyes widened and I caught up to him, looking him over and leaning down.

"G-Get away…" He wheezed and I stopped.

"What the hell is going on with you! Why did you say all of those things back there! Are you crazy?" I yelled and he got up shakily.

_Why do I care so much anyway! It's because he's my enemy right?...Yeah… He's supposed to be superior to everyone else, so why can't he act like it?..._

"I said get the fuck away from me!" He screamed and I froze. His eyes were desperate, filled to the brim with sadness and despair. _He truly lost the will to live… What happened?..._ I backed up a few steps and he calmed down a little, getting a slight grip of himself.

"Kaname… What happened to you?..." I asked, strangely concerned and he looked away.

"It's none of your business, go away." He said quickly and went to walk off before I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. His eyes flashed a deep blood red and he spun around, holding his hand up to his mouth in fear.

"D-Don't touch me!" He yelled and let out a muffled whimper.

"Tell me what's going on with you!" I snapped and he shook his head, backing away.

"You can't know- I won't tell you! Why do you even care! You hate me right? So what's the point of helping someone you hate?..." He said and looked down, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"Yeah I do hate you! But you should have more pride than this! It takes a lot to make you snap and it's bugging the fuck out of me! So, why are you acting like this! I don't understand..." I said and he looked up at me with lifeless eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. So, go back to the filth of being a level E and stay out of my business, trash." He said and smirked halfheartedly.

"You son-of-a-" I jumped at him and pinned him to the ground, keeping his arms above his head. We wrestled around like that getting bruises and scrapes until he grabbed my hand and flung me into a tree, causing me to black out. _This seems familiar… Has this happened before? I can feel and hear everything but I'm unconscious?... Strange… My hand and head hurts a lot… I think I'm bleeding. _

_Why is he acting so weird? Why would he say all of those things?... It's almost impossible to imagine- wait. My hand is getting better… how? I don't have immediate healing…_

I slowly started to open my eyes and the first thing I see is my bleeding wrist. I knew it. But then my gaze wandered to a tall, looming figure that was holding my wrist. Wait, not holding… biting. _Kaname… is biting me?...That's weird. Wait- KANAME IS DRINKING MY BLOOD! I snapped my eyes wide open and sat up, trying to get him to let go of my wrist. _

He was so deeply engorged in taking in my blood that he didn't even notice I was awake. My eyes became half lidded as I watched him take gulp after gulp, seeing him tighten his grip and sink his teeth deeper. I let out a gasp at this sudden sensation shooting through my body… It was pleasure. I could feel a blush creep onto my face and I tried to shake off the urge to moan at his tongue flicking around the wound.

"Kaname! Oi Kaname! S-Stop! I-I feel weird!..." I drifted and he glanced up at me, having the most overpowering crimson gaze I could fathom. I paid no attention to him letting go and licking his lips, drawing in closer and breathing down my neck. I began to feel a tingly sensation go through my body and heat going to my lower regions.

_What is this?... Why can't I fight back?... It's like he is controlling me. Damn it…..I'm turned on…. I-It feels too good…_

He licked my neck slowly and gave out a low growl, sending chills down my spine. _It's like he hasn't had any blood for days. Could that have been what Cross was talking about? Has Kaname not had any blood? He didn't start acting weird until I heard about him being sick for 3 days… Wait- they said he waited for me right? It took me 4 days to wake up… so he waited for 3… then he was 'sick' for 3… then I didn't see him for another 4 days… Then the next day I saw him but he looked like shit. Then he continued to get worse for the next… 4 days? And then… today… 16 days? He didn't have blood for 16 days? Why the hell would he-_

"Zero…. Please remember…." He whispered and took a sharp intake of air before biting down roughly. I moaned loudly and my blush got deeper. _Remember?..._

"A-Ahh…Wh-Wha-..nuhh- S-Stop Kaname…" I mewled and grabbed his hair, trying to get him off. He pushed me onto my back, never letting go of his grip on my neck and sliding his leg in-between mine. I threw my head back as he rubbed against my member through my pants and moaned some more. I couldn't even fight it anymore… _I want this. It feels so wrong but, so familiar at the same time. What did Kaname and I do before I lost my memory?..._

"K-Kaname..AAH-" I was beginning to pant heavily and I arched myself into his embrace. I could feel his body heat up at my words and he wrapped his arms around me. He was taking so much blood but at this point- I was happy to give it to him. I didn't even notice Cross coming into view and yelling something to Kaname I couldn't understand. He tried pulling Kaname off me but to no avail. I gasped again as he bit down deeper into my slender neck and brought his knee up more. I heard other voices and some shouting before Kaname's warmth disappeared and I was lifted up, being carried somewhere by strong arms.

_Was the night class here? I think I'm being carried by Kain… the only thing I can make out was orange-ish hair and a white, loosely worn night class uniform. Kain. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep and felt a familiar presence next to me the whole time I was asleep. Kaname?_

Kaname's POV-

"Get off of him Kaname! Control yourself!"

"Kaname-sama! You're going to kill him at this rate!"

"Kaname-san!"

They tried to tug me off of Zero but it was useless, I couldn't let go of him… If I did, it would seem like the end of everything. His blood was my life source- his whole being was my reason for living. But when he lost his love for me… I couldn't think of what to do. I didn't want to do anything. I didn't sleep for days and days until I passed out, only for a few hours. I refused to eat or intake blood, causing me to get weaker and weaker every day. I just really can't survive without him by my side. I don't even think there's a chance he'll get his memories back. That makes everything worse… Not even having a chance to see him smile at me again…

"Come on! One… two… three!" In one pull, Aidou, Kain, Shiki, and Cross pulled me away from Zero and immediately attended to him. He looked like he was out cold but he still had a blush on his face. Very fuckable right now. So defenseless… But I guess I shouldn't be thinking such things in this current situation.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Have you lost your mind?" Aidou yelled as Kain carried my former lover away with Cross on his tail. _They're probably off to the infirmary… I'll be going there later for sure._

"You've been starving yourself ever since Zero lost his memories and that's what lead to this situation… What if you killed him?" Shiki said and I just stared off into space, wiping his sweet blood from my mouth.

"You're a pureblood! You're supposed to set an example, yet you let yourself fall to this level!" Aidou added and I just looked down.

"Broken records…." I said softly.

"Huh?" He questioned and I raised my hands to my face.

"Broken records… Over and over…. You're all like broken records…. You don't understand. You'll never understand… He was the first person I truly loved- even more than Yuki… He saved my life and I can't repay him… He did anything and everything for me and I couldn't protect him… You all tell me to pick myself up and start over- to be the proud pureblood like I used to be… but how can I when the person I centered my life around disappears and is replaced with a empty shell who hates what he used to love?..." I said sadly. They looked at me with pitiful eyes and put their hands on my back, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Kaname… I'll- We'll never speak of it again…" Aidou muttered and I felt tears go down my face.

"I… I loved him so much…" I whimpered and cried even harder.

_Yes… that's right…. Loved. I suppose I cannot love him anymore if it too painful for my love to not be returned… I'm sorry, Zero. I really wish I could be better for you… But it seems I'm just poison in your world… like I always have been. _

_*sniff* I-I'm sorry guys!... I-I promise it'll be less sad from now on!...*sniff* School is over so I'll hopefully come up with chapter 14 soon^^ I'm going on vacation soon so… yeah^^; _

_Love you guys for keeping up with this story for so long! I didn't even think I'd make It this far^^;; I'll make the next Chapter nummy to make it up to you, okay? ;)_

_Arigato! 3 Reviews are appreciated!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Zero x Kaname

Last time~

_Kaname has given up hope on Zero and refused to drink blood for 16 days. He finally lost it after a confused Zero tracked him down and Kaname nearly killed him by taking too much blood. Zero finds all of this eerily familiar and for some reason he doesn't hate Kaname as much like he used to. Zero's at the infirmary now and Kaname can do nothing but wait for him ,just like last time._

Kaname's POV-

_What I did was stupid. I should've known better but my mind was clouded. Now Zero is injured again and it is all my fault. Can I do nothing but hurt him? _

"That's right… I'm nothing but poison in your world… forgive me- even though I do not deserve your forgiveness." I mumbled quietly as Zero lay in the infirmary bed beside me. He was asleep, so talking to him was useless. But I just felt like talking… getting it all out before I have to hide it for the rest of my life. The doctors told me when they got their tests back that Zero had a 88% chance of never getting his memories back. It's all Shoumetsu's fault… but- I guess I shouldn't be the one blaming others here…

I can't remember the last time I slept. When I did though, I had horrific dreams and nightmares that only allowed me to sleep for a couple hours before I just decided to stay awake out of fear. I didn't want to drink blood because the only blood I wanted was Zero's. I didn't eat because I never felt hungry.. But now, I guess I have to start taking better care of myself to avoid suspicion from everyone else. I don't like it when people worry about me because they don't have to. I'm stronger than everyone else, so they shouldn't have to worry about me. Even Zero was worried…. And he was my 'enemy'.

I took one last look at Zero and planted a soft, gentle kiss on his lips before I got up and left the room. Then I went back to my room, avoiding concerned stares from Kain and the others and just sat down on the corner of my bed. I stared at the ground and followed the small colors in the carpet. I rolled back my sleeve and stared at the large number of scares that coated my wrist.

_-__"…It's true... My will to live is gone… I could actually die whenever I feel like it… Maybe Zero could kill me."_ _I said with a fake smile and looked down, scratching my arm._

"_Stop! You're being too rash about this Kaname! You don't even know if- wait… what is this?" Cross came over to me and grabbed my wrist, staring at it with wide eyes. I covered up the large cut marks that have healed over and got up._

"_I'm leaving." I said coldly._

"_Wait- Kaname!"-_

I already knew cutting wouldn't solve anything… I just wanted to feel pain other than heartache. It worked for a few brief seconds, and that's what mattered. They healed very quickly so it wasn't a problem.

I rummaged around in my pockets until I found a small box filled with blood tablets and I stared at them.

_Why can't I do anything right?... I guess… I'm stuck with being a pathetic, sorry excuse of a vampire. I will cease to exist as the Kaname I was… I'm back to being heartless and have no feelings besides hate for Zero. At least….on the outside anyway._

I crushed the box with the tablets inside and threw them against the wall, hearing a cracking sound as it crumbled. I laid down fully on my bed and shot my hand down to my zipper, undoing my pants and rubbing my member forcefully. I moaned as Zero overwhelmed my thoughts and I stroked harder. His beautiful face, silky silver hair, porcelain skin, lilac eyes, soft hands, gentle embrace, warming smile, toned body, tight ass, bone chilling moans, the way he says my name…

"O-Oh god… Z-Zero… nuuh- AHH…" I rubbed the head and moaned even louder as pre-cum coated my throbbing cock. I stroked up and down, trailing my fingers along the underside and gripping it fully. "Zero…. Ahhnn… Z-Zero-kun…NUhhH!" I pumped up and down faster and faster as I neared my climax and panted heavily.

Zero

Zero

Zero

Zero

Zero…

His name rolled off my tongue like velvet and I came, releasing all over my hand. I caught my breath and soft sobs make their way to my lips as I hunched over and cried yet again for the second time this week.

-The next day-

It's easy hiding your emotions with smiles. Everyone thinks your okay if you just smile and pretend to be positive. All day I was dealing with concerned class mates and random people asking me if I was okay. I smiled and gave out hugs, told false statements, even tricked Yuki and the rest of the night class into thinking I'm fine now. It made me somewhat happy that I wasn't burdening them and that actually made me genially smile a couple of times to see their relieved faces.

Zero on the other hand, is seemingly staring right through me and seeing past my lies. He also made a full recovery and didn't ask any questions about why I drank blood from him. I suppose that's why he's up and around after not even a full day of resting.

It was time for us to go to our classes and like usual, Zero and Yuki are standing outside of the gait as it creaked open and the girls started screaming. _Will they ever shut up?_ I rolled my eyes and put on another fake smile as Yuki came up to me and bowed.

"Silly, don't be so unfamiliar with me, baka." I said playfully and rustled her hair.

"K-Kaname-sama! Stop that! Y-Your messing up my hair~" She pouted and I smiled.

"Thank you for doing this every day, it's a big help and I can never thank you enough." She smiled at my words and nodded until there was a hand on her shoulder.

"I help too ya' know." Zero growled from behind her and I looked up at him, smirking.

"Oh? How could I not miss the big scary Mr. Disciplinary?" I taunted and he gave out a 'tch'.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint the filthy beast, now would I? He snapped and my eye twitched.

" Look who's talking, Kiryu." I glared and we had a mini death glare match. That's one of the things I love about Zero…. He never treats me any differently no matter what.

"Insect."

"Pest."

"Trash."

"You should know."

"Monster."

"Unruly hunter."

"Smart-ass."

"Neanderthal."

"You should just go die in a hole somewhere."

"I would rather die in a hole than see your face on a daily basis."

"Why you-" he lunged at me and I dodged him gracefully. _I can't let him touch me or I might lose it. I shouldn't even be doing this but if I retreat now, he'll catch on that I'm not okay…_

"Zero-kun!" Yuki yelled as he threw a series of punches at me. I dodged them all again but when I avoided another one, there was a foot waiting to collide with my stomach. There was a loud crack before I hunched over and tried to catch my breath. _He got stronger…_

He grabbed me by my collar and rose me up to eye level with him. _Go ahead. Hit me. It'll make me actually want to fight back. Come on Zero… Don't see through me. Don't be worried. Don't start caring about what's going on with me. Don't see through me…_

He raised his fist back like he was going to hit me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the fateful blow that would start everything. And it came… But in a different way. Zero brought our lips together and kissed me passionately. A slight blush spread over my face and I unwillingly welcomed his lips, wondering if this was a dream… It wasn't. We were still outside by the gaits and all of the girls let out a high-pitched scream, fangirling and trying to get closer to see if it was true. I opened my mouth farther and let Zero's tongue explore while my body heated up, knowing that none of this should be happening. Zero pulled away and had a horror-filled, worried look on his face accompanied with a light blush.

"Why does it feel so …familiar…. Wh-Why does it feel good to kiss you?" He mumbled and I pushed him away, running to my dorm room and not caring about the angry protests I got from him. I ran as if my life depended on it. I can't face him again without losing it. It's impossible….. Imposs-

"Kaname!" Zero yelled angrily from behind me and I picked up the pace, surprised to find him tailing me. I could see my door insight and I ran even faster, opening it and running inside. Unfortunately, I couldn't lock it in time before Zero burst through and sent me sprawling on the floor. I got up shakily and tried to catch my breath as he stared at me angrily.

"Stop running god damn it! Tell me! Tell me what I can't remember! Why do I feel like this when I'm around you? Why does it feel so right to kiss you? Why… did you drink my blood?" He said and stared at me in defeat, waiting for an answer. I looked down and backed up a few steps, shaking my head.

"I….. Don't know what you're talking about…. Get out." I said but he just growled in irritation and walked up to me, pushing me onto my bed and straddling me.

"Wha- Z-Zero don't…" I said weakly but he pinned my hands above my head and asked again.

"Don't lie to me! I know you know something! Tell me now Kaname…" He glared and I shook my head again, freeing my hands and covering my face.

"No! Leave me alone!" I said in a pleading voice. He growled again and grabbed my jaw line, pulling it so my neck was exposed to him. He leaned down and licked my sensitive flesh before sinking his elongated canines into it and I gasped.

"N-No Zero! AHhh… S-Stop…haah" I moaned and I pulled at his hair. I could hear the blood go down his throat as he drank and I tried to muffle my pleasure filled moans.

He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me into him, biting deeper and I could feel my body heating up again.

"You seem to like this… Kaname…. Just as I thought." He muttered and pulled away. I panted and looked up at him through watery eyes, not noticing my mind starting to wander.

"I thought you'd enjoy it like I did. Kaname…What kind of bond do we have? Why does your blood taste like the blood I drink from those packets once a week?..." He questioned and I couldn't speak due to the lump in my throat.

_Don't cry anymore…. Don't let him see you this low…_

I wrapped my arms around him and his body stiffened, obviously confused. I couldn't hold it back anymore and I just let the tears fall while holding onto him shakily.

"I love you Zero! God I love you! I'm so sorry… for everything. It's my fault you lost your memory! You tired to protect me and instead I was supposed to protect you! I love you…."

"K-Kaname?... What are you-"

"We were in a relationship! We were mated! That's why you felt pleasure from my bite… That's why you got my blood once every week- to keep you from going to level E… That's why when we kiss, it feels natural… That's why… I've been acting like this since you woke up... I can't get over…loosing you." I said and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly in his arms with tears still going down my face.

_I love you so much Zero…_

_Zero_

_Zero.._

_Zero…._

My body is beginning to feel hot one again… I feel really turned on… Why is that?

"Kaname… Wake up." I heard a voice whisper in my ear and I shivered at the deep tone.

"Nuuh…" I opened my eyes slowly to find Zero staring down at me with lust filled eyes.

"You can't sleep anymore… I won't let you… I'm here now. I'm back." Zero said smoothly and I looked at him hazily, not really getting what he was talking about.

"How long did I sleep?..." I asked and he smiled.

"Not long… you only passed out for a few minutes…. You kept mumbling my name." He said smugly and I looked at him for a second before realizing our position. One of his hands was rubbing my crotch and the other had slid up my shirt.

"Z-Zero?..." I whimpered in surprise and his smirk grew.

"I'm sorry I left you Kaname…. Please let me make it up to you now that I can remember all of the wonderful times we had together?" He said and kissed me deeply.

"Zero!" I muffled into the kiss and he slid his tongue into my mouth, reclaiming what was already his and I willingly let him. He pulled away for air and took off his uniform, sliding off everything except for his underwear. He came back to me and did the same, kissing my chest and whispering 'I love you' like it was needed for living.

"Z-Zero… You really h-have your memories back?... It's really you?.." I questioned and he nodded, looking into my eyes after getting off everything but my underwear.

"Yes, I'm back. I love you so much Kaname." He smiled.

"How did you get them back?... I don't understand." I said and he smirked.

"Right after you passed out, it just all came rushing back to me… I don't really understand it either but, I'm just happy I have you again." He said and I pounced on him, pinning his back to the bed and sliding my leg in-between his. I rubbed his cock through his underwear with my knee and sucked on his nipple, earning a delightful moan from him.

"M-More Kaname… I missed your touch so much… ahh…" He pleaded and I didn't hesitate to rip off his underwear. I lowered myself to his needy erection and licked the tip playfully before taking it all in my mouth. He moaned and grabbed my hair as I bobbed up and down, sucking and licking his cock all over.

"G-God Kaname your s-so good! NUhh!" He encouraged and I smirked, instantly deep-throating him and hearing him gasp in pleasure. He cried out my name as I sucked harder and inserted a finger into his tight entrance.

"A-Ahh! K-Kana-me… I-I'm gunna cum-Uhhn!" He screamed in pleasure as he released in my mouth and I drank it all, licking my lips after I was done and inserted another finger to accompany the first. I scissored the tight ring of muscles and earned moan after moan that begged for more.

"Kaname… P-Put it in… Hurry.." He pleaded and I nodded, taking off my underwear to reveal my ready arousal. I positioned myself in front of his waiting entrance, having his legs on both sides of me and looking into his beautiful violet eyes. I rubbed the tip over his rosy hole before pushing in slowly and gasping at the sudden warmth. He bucked his hips upward and arched his back as I slid in farther, going in all the way to the hilt.

"A-Ahhn.. M-Move Kaname!" He begged with a blush on his face and I nodded, pulling out slowly and then pushing all the way back in. Our moans came with the rhythm as I pumped in and out, the friction from us both driving us closer to the edge.

"I-I love you Zero.." I breathed and he panted, getting near his climax yet again.

"A-Ah faster Kaname!" He said and wrapped his legs around my waist. We both moaned at the sensation and I thrust into him even faster, becoming more impatient as I got even closer.

"K-Kaname… Haahh…" Zero moaned and released onto his stomach. His walls clamped down around me from his climax and I reached mine shortly after, spilling my seeds into him and filling him up to the brim.

"N-Nuhh.. Zero…" I mumbled and pulled out of him, giving him a heated kiss.

"I love you so much Zero…"

Zero's POV-

"I love you so much more Kaname…" I panted and smiled at him. I was so happy. I can't even believe I forgot our relationship! I mean, it wasn't my fault… But I'm just happy I can have him again…

We laid down next to each other on the bed, panting and trying to catch our breaths until I smirked.

"Oh Kaname~…. I haven't forgotten that you play bottom too ya' know~" I said smugly and his eyes widened. I slid my hand down to his still wet cock and rubbed, awakening it again and feeling it respond to my grasp.

"U-Uhhn…. B-But Zero… W-We can't just take a short b-break for one-"

"Nope." I smirked and he blushed a deep red. I ran up and down his now hard again erection with my slender fingers and then flipped him on his stomach, having his ass in the air. He mewled as I took my tongue and poked at the tight ring of muscle, spreading his ass apart and going deeper.

"A-Ah… What are you- UHnn.. Z-Zero… Th-that's dirty-Nuhh! D-Don't…" He moaned and I smirked.

"So?... You seem to enjoy it~ So hold still would you?..." I breathed and dove back in, sliding in my index finger and continuing to stimulate him with my tongue. He gripped the sheets and bit his lip, trying to contain himself but failed miserably as I added a second finger and went deeper with my wet muscle.

"Mhhnn… Z-Zero… M-More-AHH!" He panted as I scissored his entrance. I stretched him thoroughly before adding a third finger to the hot mess beneath me and leaving kisses on his inner thighs.

"Beg for it~" I teased and he shook his head. I pulled away and looked at him impatiently, taking my fingers out and smirking.

"Z-Zero! P-Put it in…" He whined as I licked my lips.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Kaname-sama~" I taunted again and he closed his eyes tight before taking a gasp of air.

"F-Fuck! P-Please fuck me Zero! I want you inside o-of me right now-AHH!~" he let out a hitched gasp as I slid into him.

"Thank you~ It is hard to tease you though…. My kawaii Kaname…" I smiled and he sent me a weak glare from over his shoulder as I thrust in all the way. We moaned together as I started moving right away, kissing his shoulder blades to get him to relax more. I grabbed his hips and trust into him faster without warning, hitting his prostate dead on and hearing cries of pleasure as moved with me.

"Z-Zero… Ahh-Z-Ze-roo… uhhnn" He pushed himself up and I slid out of him, frowning at the sudden loss of warmth. He then pushed me onto my back and positioned himself above me, looking at me through lust filled eyes.

"W-Wait Kana- Nuhh.." I gave out a low moan as he slid himself down on me, hard. He kept going at that pace and I gripped the sheets until my knuckles turned white.

"K-Kaname… I-It's too much… I-I'll cum at this rate." I panted as sweat laced our body's.

"G-Good… Th-That's what I-I'm-nuuhh… G-Going for…" He smirked and then released on my chest. I groaned and released inside of him almost instantly and he fell on top of me, panting and pulling himself off me. He laid next to me and cuddled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I…Love you Kaname…"

"I love you more Zero…"

In the morning, we both woke up and stretched while kissing a few times. I brought up the idea that we should shower together like before. I laughed as he blushed and got wide eyes, fumbling around and stuttering like an idiot. I should've seen through his game. His fake act that this whole situation was based around. I…. didn't foresee this happening. If anything…. I thought it was going to be the other way around.

"A-Ahh… K-Kaname-S-Stop… Uhhnn…" and the rest of my sweet sounds resonated off the walls of the shower, embarrassing me to the fullest extent and Kaname chuckled from behind me.

"I guess this is payback… for when you jumped me in the shower last time, ne?" He said smirking and continued to thrust into me.

"N-Nuuh… B-But… I-I don't know-ahh.. what you're-"

"You don't remember Easter?"

"N-N-No!"

"You don't remember dragging me into the shower with you?"

"N-uhh.. no."

"You don't remember feeling me up?"

"N-No.."

"You don't remember kissing me passionately and knocking everything over on purpose?"

"Ahhn.. No."

"You don't remember me bending over and unexpectedly being plowed into by your hot member?"

"K-Kaname…"

"Your don't remember my-"

"N-No Kaname!"

"…."

"…"

"…Liar." He thrust into me harder and hit my prostate over and over.

"A-Ah! Kaname!"

….

….

….

….

How embarrassing.

After we were…uhh… done in the shower, we slipped on some clothes and took the day off together. We decided to start our fun with playing pranks on Aidou. Heheheh… bastard is going to get what he deserves. Kaname was happy to finally punish him correctly for touching me and escalating things.

"Okay ready?..." I whispered as Aidou walked down the hall.

"Yeah. Heh… You sure this will work?" He asked and I nodded.

"Totally~ Just go!" I said and he nodded, getting up and walking casually around the corner.

"Hello Aidou." He said and Aidou greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Kaname-sama~ How are you? Are you feeling better than yesterday?" Aidou asked and Kaname nodded his head.

"Oh yes, much better~ Zero got his memories back and we fucked all night~" He blurted and I blushed.

_Oi! You weren't supposed to say that!_

Aidou turned five different shades of red before nodding and trying to muster a smile. "Th-Th-That's g-great K-Kaname-sama…." He said and tried to make his way around Kaname.

"Oh no you don't.~" Kaname said a little too happily, which was the purpose.

"Wh-What do you mean Kaname-sa-"

"I still haven't given you a proper punishment for hurting Zero and touching what was mine." He said with a sadistic smirk and Aidou trembled.

"B-B-But K-Kana-"

"Hope you like torture Aidou-_**kun**__~"_ Kaname put an extra emphasis on the 'kun' and Aidou ran for his life, screaming something down the hall about how Kaname was going to make him his sex slave. Kaname and I laughed loudly and I held my sides, walking over to him.

"T-That was great!" I said and he nodded happily.

"Haha yeah! I'll have to mess with him more often." I nodded and smiled brightly. Kaname got a dazed look in his eyes for a minute before he pulled me in and kissed me gently.

"I love you Zero." He mumbled and I blushed lightly.

"I-I love you too." I stuttered and he smiled, giving me one last peck before releasing me.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." He said and I looked at him strangely.

"Surprise?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yup. I want you to be here tonight at 7:00pm." He said and grabbed my hand, dragging me downstairs to where the night class was.

"Ahhhhh! Don't let him get meeee!" Aidou screamed form behind Kain and everyone laughed.

"He's not going to actually do anything to you, idiot." Rima said and he blinked in surprise.

"O-Oh… I-I knew that- hahahaha!" He said, trying to resume what was left of his pride. We laughed some more before Kaname called all of them into a circle and whispered something I couldn't make out. They didn't include me in it and I heard a couple of excited squeals from the girls, looking back over to be and then back at Kaname.

_What the hell?_

"Alright! Lets do this!" Aidou said and everybody nodded.

"Do what?" I questioned suspiciously and they all ran off. "Eh?" I said in surprise and Kaname put his arm around me.

"Go and have some fun today okay? I'm going to be pretty busy here until 7:00." He said whit a smile and I blinked.

"Doing what?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Zero-kun." I grumbled and left the night class dorms, giving him a short kiss goodbye for the day and then I was off. _I wonder what he has planned for tonight…_

As I thought, Yuki suddenly ran up to me and smiled. She seemed abnormally happy for some reason and I sighed.

"What's with you? Why are you so happy?" I questioned but she just shook her head.

"Nothing~ Come on, let's do some fun things!" She chimed and dragged me along.

We went to a movie, and then went shopping. We did some walking around in the park and then went for a swim in the pool. We had lunch and talked with some of Yuki's friends. It was overall a pretty good day and we had spent almost all day having fun. It was nice.

"So, did you have fun with me today Zero?" She beamed and I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, lots! Thank you." I smiled and she blushed slightly. "What?"I questioned.

"W-Well… Y-You just look nice when you smile…. Y-You should smile more…" She fidgeted and I put my hand on her head.

"Heh, okay. I'll keep that in mind." I said and she nodded.

"Y-You should go back to your dorm to get ready. It's almost 7." She said and I agreed, waving goodbye to her and heading back to my dorm. _Today just seemed to fly by…. I had a lot of fun._ I thought happily and slipped off my clothes when I got back to my room. I decided to take a shower because I smelled like chlorine from when we went swimming, so did my pants since I didn't have my swim trunks with me.

I took a fast shower and slipped on a long-sleeved v-neck red shirt and some black skinny leans. He couldn't be planning something too big, right?...

I headed down to the night class dorms since it was 6:50 and looked at the sky as it got darker. Sunset was very pretty at this time of day- the sun just starting to go down. I approached the front doors of the well crafted building and pushed open the doors. Never in a million years…. would I expect this…..

Kaname was wearing a black suit with a red tie, sporting a beautiful white carnation by his chest pocket. I blushed at how handsome he looked and he motioned me to a small table that was just meant for two. It was set up with a white table cloth on it and had red roses in a petite vase, followed by plates and silverware and such. I walked over and he pulled out my chair for me, allowing me to sit down and blush furiously. I looked across the table with my gaze lowered, waiting for him to sit down, but he never did. I looked back at where he had been but he wasn't standing, he was kneeling. On one knee, Kaname looked up at me and held a small red velvet box. My eyes widened and my heartbeat sped up to a mile a minute.

"Zero Kiryu… We've been through a lot. You've proven your love for me time and time again, as have I for you." He paused as I healed my breath, not wanting to wait for what he was going to say next.

"I know this is a lot to ask but, will you marry me, Zero?" He said and opened the box to reveal a glittering ring. My eyes watered up instantly and I hugged him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Y-Yes Kaname!" I practically yelled and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much Kaname! I would be happy to marry you!" I said and pulled away, only to kiss him passionately and he smiled.

"I love you too Zero. Thank you for saying yes~" He half laughed and I kissed him again.

"Why wouldn't I say yes! Baka…"

"Haha oh? Admitting I'm irresistible now are we?" I felt the blush on my face get bigger as he helped me up and stood.

"Shut up, pureblood…" I muttered in embarrassment and hugged him again.

"Love you too, honey~"

_Happy ending! OMG I'M SO HAPPY! I actually finished it! It's over- wait… *sad face* Its over! Awhh! Well I hope you guys liked the final chapter^w^~ 3 I feel so loved that you all stayed with this and left reviews, It made me overjoyed to see all of the feedback!^^ I might write another story for these two but entirely different plot XD Tell me if you think I should! This was the longest chapter and I was thinking about making it into two different chapters, but with a sunburn that prevents me from moving an inch without pain, I just decided to leave it like this^^;_

_LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! *hugs and gives out cookies*_


End file.
